Send to me an angel
by Tania1
Summary: FIC TERMINERPrenez un loup-garou, un chien noir, un cerf et un rat, vous obtiendrez? Beaucoup d'humour en perspective, un peu de drama, de la romance et un soupçon de sérieux! CHAP: 115e année des Maraudeurs V'NEZ TOUS LIRE CÉ UN ORDRE REVIEWEUH!
1. Vendredi, tour d'astronomie à minuit?

Titre: Send to me an Angel  
  
Auteure, Autrice et Auteuse (vous m'comprenez???) : Tania (cé moi!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: Les persos et les lieux sont à la très vénérée J.K Rowling. Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est que l'intrigue et mon bôoooooooo Sirichou!!! Nop, lui avec y'est à J.K *snif snif*...  
  
CHAP 2: Vendredi, tour d'astronomie à minuit?  
  
- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Ça c'est Sirius.  
  
- 'Y faut remettre ça, c'était vraiment trop drôle.  
  
Ça c'est Peter.  
  
- Ouais je sais, j'suis trop fort!  
  
Et ça c'est James! Aujourd'hui, premier matin, de la première semaine, qui est de la première heure, de la première minute de ... enfin, aujourd'hui c'est notre premier jour. Et James a crut drôle de réveiller Sirius avec un sot remplie d'eau froide. D'accord, j'avoue que j'y suis pour un peu... mais j'ai seulement pensé à mettre un petit peu de poudre à gratter dans l'eau c'est tout... et j'ai aussi pensé au sot d'eau en général. Bon j'avoue c'est de ma faute mais c'est James qui a mit en oeuvre mon plan alors, c'est à lui que Sirius va faire la guerre... Est-ce que j'ai dit guerre? Non, 'y va seulement tenté de tuer James mais qui va s'en préocupé à part l'infièrme, le directeur, les professeurs, quelques préfèts, son fan-club et l'école en général? Non, je vois vraiment pas qui d'autre va s'en préocupé.  
  
- Voyons Padfoot, t'es quand même pas pour me frapper avec ton balai... tu pourra pu jouer au Quidditch et tu sais qu'on a besoin de toi... Commença James  
  
- T'as raison vieux, j'crois que je vais te frapper avec ton balai. Lui répondit Sirius  
  
James, Sirius et moi faisions partis de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor. James était un excellent attrapeur, Sirius un batteur imbattable et moi... et bien un poursuiveur assez bon... ouais d'accord si vous insistez, j'étais sans doute le meilleur que Poudlard ai jamais connu. Et pendant que je pensais à mes innombrables talents, je me rendis compte que la 57e guerre Jamiriustional* était commencé...  
  
- Bienvenue mesdemoiselles et mesdemoiseaux, qui de James, Sirius ou de l'écureuil volant ... qu'est-cé qui fait là lui??? Commença Peter  
  
Et comme vous l'aurez sans doute deviné, les écureuils volants volent et les galettes gatelettent, alors l'écureuil partit avec tout autant de raport qu'il était arrivé en volant.  
  
- Bon alors on a ici Sirius qui saute devant James. Serait-ce une tactique pour lui faire peur... Quoi qu'il en soit, James n'a pas l'air trop effrayé et s'y met lui aussi... Alors je résume, Sirius s'est mit à sauter comme un... sautard, et James s'y est mit aussi... ZzZzZzZzzzzzzzzzzzzz... Oh mon dieu, mais l'écureuil est de retour... il vole jusqu'à Sirius et se met sur son épaule, ensemble, ils concoctisent un plan tandis que James s'empare d'un oreiller. James se met à parler à l'oreiller et, ensemble, ils concoctisent un plan. Des pieds sort de l'oreiller et tous les quatres, soit l'oreiller et James, Sirius et l'écureuil se mettent à sauter... oh mon dieu, on dirait que Sirius a réussi à traumatiser l'oreiller parce que celle-ci commence à faire de plus petits sauts. James décide de prendre l'oreiller et assome Sirius avec. Goerge, telle est le nom de l'écureuil, se fâche est mord l'oreiller...  
  
Voilà comment c'était le matin dans le dortoir. Un vrai désorde, mais on s'amusait... Goerge m'a toujours intrigué au cours de mes années passées à Poudlard parce qu'un jour, il a cessé de venir nous réveillé le matin en nous mordant le boût des orteils. C'était une habitude chez lui. James m'a dit qu'il l'avait vu avec une Tamia, vous savez ces écureuils rayés et, enfin, il l'a vu avec une autre. J'vois pas ce qu'elle avait plus que nous mais bon, il a decidé de nous quitter. Alors après que James et Sirius ai fini leurs jérémiades, on a descendu déjeuner à la grande salle.  
  
- Hey Moony, ça va pas? Me demanda ma soeur en me voyant  
  
- Ça parait tant que ça... Lui répondis-je  
  
Elle vint s'assoir à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Pleine lune, c'est ça? Me demanda-t-elle  
  
Je fis signe que oui. En deux mots elle avait trouvé mon problème, depuis que j'ai six ans je suis un... un loup-garou. Ça me fait encore drôle. Mais heureusement j'ai des amis pour me soutenir. Quand on était en 3e, Sirius et Peter ont découvert que j'étais un loup-garou et j'avais vraiment peur qu'il le prenne mal mais finalement, tout a bien été. Et puis, Sirius a pas pu s'empêcher de le dire à James et ces trois-là, James, Sirius et Peter, sont devenu, dans mon dos, des animagis pour pouvoir m'accompagner aux pleines lunes. La première fois qu'ils m'ont dit ça j'l'es croyait pas. C'est trois-là, jamais je les oublirai. Et c'est un peu comme ça qu'on s'est rapproché et que les Maraudeurs se sont formé. Et oui, qui aurait cru...  
  
- Allons ça va aller, et puis, Sirius et James vont être là. Me dit-elle  
  
- T'oublies Peter... Lui dis-je  
  
- Pas grand différence. Me répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil  
  
- Arrête ça, pov' Peter, 'y ta rien faite. Lui dis-je avec un sourire  
  
Et elle rit un peu. Je remarqua que Sirius me fixait... non, problème... Pourquoi Sirius me fixerait... Et en y pensant, je réalisa que c'était la personne à côté de moi qu'il fixait, c'est-à-dire ma soeur. Je sais pas si je devais me sentir soulagé ou pas.  
  
- Salut Viana  
  
C'était Lily qui venait voir ma soeur.  
  
- Toi dégage Evans. Fit James  
  
- Moins cinq poins à Griffon... Commença Lily   
  
- Non mais chut! Vous vous entendez pas tous les deux? Est-ce qu'un jour vous allez réussir à faire une échange civilisée... Commença ma soeur mais la réponse se fit vite de la part des deux  
  
- Non.   
  
C'était assez syncro et clair... Mais quand ma soeur avait quelque chose derrière la tête et bien... et bien elle avait quelque chose. Elle partit en cours avec Lily et nous, nous finissions de déjeunner tranquillement. Chaque lundi c'était pareil, on devait arrivé en retard au premier cours. J'ai jamais trop compris pourquoi mais ça me dérangeais pas vraiment. Alors premier cours du matin, divination. Peter avait prit arithmancie. J'aimais bien la divination parce qu'on faisait rien de la période. Mais par contre, pour la prof, je crois que c'était une malédiction; y parait qui en a jamais eu une normal et celle-là était long de l'être.   
  
- Je savais que vous serrriez en rrretarrrd mes enfants, j'exige des explications! Nous dis notre professeure Shores  
  
- Pour tout vous dire madame, Vénus nous a dit que l'on serait en retard à votre cours, et, qui serions-nous pour contredire les planètes alors... Répondit Sirius  
  
- Trrrès bien, assoyez-vous cherrrs, nous répondit-elle, aujourrrd'hui, nous allons fairrre la prrréparrration à votrrre devoirrr. Vous allez devoirrr lirrre dans les étoiles avec votrrre guide 'Comment lirrre dans les étoiles selon Monsieurrr de la Constellation'. Alorrrs faites des équipes de deux et bonne prrréparrration pour le rrreste du courrrs...  
  
Je me retourna vers James et on décida de se mettre ensemble.  
  
- Remus on se met ensemble. Me demanda Viana  
  
- T'es pas avec Lily ? Lui dis James  
  
- Non, j'aurais cru que toi et Sirius seriez ensemble et que mon pauvre frère se retrouverais tout seul mais finalement, je crois que c'est moi qui se retrouve tout seul... Répondit-elle  
  
- Mets toi avec Padfoot, personne veut être avec... Lui répondis-je recevant un regard noir de Sirius  
  
Ma soeur sourit et accepta. Elle vint s'assoir à notre table et on décida de chacun lire un paragraphe de ' Comment se préparer à la longue et grande tâche qu'est de lire les étoiles, constellation... ' et enfin bon, le titre paraissait aussi long que le chapitre mais on s'y mit et quelques minutes plus tard... James et Sirius dormait et ma soeur et moi lisions encore.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ton paragraphe raconte? Me demanda-t-elle  
  
- Que je devrais lire le livre ' Les constellations et leurs moeurs' de la même collection de ' Les étoiles et leurs moeurs' ... et toi? Lui répondis-je  
  
-Moi 'y croivent que je devrais lire ' Les étoiles un jour, les constellation toujours' et pour une information plus détaillée ' Les débats des étoiles à traves les âges' ... Me dit-elle  
  
- Je vois, donc on a passé une période à lire un livre qui nous dit de lire un livre qui lui nous dit problablement d'en lire un autre. Lui dis-je  
  
- T'as tout compris... Dit-elle  
  
Et la journée se passa bien jusqu'au dernier cours qui était potion. Rogue aurait accidentellement reçut le foie de dromadaire à corne mauve de James qui aurait glisser de ses mains, par accident, bien sur!  
  
- On se voit quand pour notre devoir?  
  
C'était ma soeur, elle était avec Sirius. C'est pas que je l'espionne, non, pensez pas ça, c'est juste que... que je l'espionne. Mais seulement un peu, vraiment juste un peu.  
  
- Hum, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de vendredi soir, à la tour d'astronomie vers minuit. Je crois qu'on devrait assez bien voir les étoiles... Lui répondit Sirius avec un sourire  
  
- D'accord, alors on se voit vendredi Sirius. Lui répondit-elle  
  
- J'espère te voir avant Viana, passe une bonne nuit. Lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue  
  
- Bonne nuit. Lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire   
  
* Jamiriustional : Mélange de James et Sirius... pis le 'tional' c'est juste pour faire cute ^_^   
  
Note de l'auteur: Ouf, le deuxième chap 'est fini!!! Je sais que le titre n'a toujours aucun raport, et j'espère qu'il va avoir raport bientôt mais selon mes calculs ça va venir juste vers le chapitre 5 ou 6. Alors si vous avez aimé reviewez-moi, et si vous avez pas aimé, reviewez-moi! ( Le message est clair???) Prochain chapitre raconté par Peter...  
  
---Review---Review---Review---Review--- 


	2. Vraiment Imense tâche avec un grand I

Titre: Send to me an Angel  
  
Auteure, Autrice et Auteuse (vous m'comprenez???) : Tania (cé moi!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: Les persos et les lieux sont à la très vénérée J.K Rowling. Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est que l'intrigue et mon bôoooooooo Sirichou!!! Nop, lui avec y'est à J.K *snif snif*...  
  
CHAP 1: Vraiment Imense tâche... avec un grand « I », comme dans 'grande salle'  
  
Toc toc toc...  
  
Remus alla ouvrir. C'était la vieille dame avec le chariot remplie de bonbons. Depuis cinq ans maintenant, c'était la même chose; Peter se levait, regardait chaque bonbon attentivement un à la fois et en prenait trois dans ses mains. Toujours une dragé suprise, une chocogrenouille et un fizwizbiz. Il les donnait à la madame et lui disait toujours la même chose.   
  
- J'ai un p'tit creux, j'vais prendre le chariot au complet et je vous laisse les trois bonbons.  
  
Et il lui faisait un petit sourire d'ange ce qui faisait soupirer la vieille dame et elle partait.  
  
- Maman était pressée aujourd'hui, 'a la pas pu me faire à déjeuner... j'ai du faire le reste du poulet qu'on a manger hier. Alors vous comprendrez que je garde tout pour moi les gars... Fit Peter avec un air dramatique qui nous faisait tous rire  
  
- Ouais, j'comprend ça vieux. On est pas pour te faire souffrir de faim... On est tes amis voyons. Lui dit James  
  
- Merci Jamesie, j'savais que tu comprendrais... Commença Peter mais Remus et James était déjà rendu sur le chariot  
  
Et c'est comme ça qu'une guerre de bonbons commença dans le compartiment du Poudlard Express. En quatre ans seulement, James, Remus Peter et moi, Sirius, avions réussi à se faire une réputation assez «spécial». Enfin, je dis spécial parce que les avis divergeait assez sur ça. Disons seulement que les professeurs nous portait pas trop dans leur coeur.   
  
- Les premières années par ici, suivez-moi!!! Cria une petite voix grinçante amplifiée par la magie  
  
C'est à ce moment-là, précisément, que je savais que tous recommençais, et j'adorais ça. J'aurais été à l'école toute ma vie, mais jamais je ne l'aurais dit, pour qui aurais-je passer?  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda Remus me ramenant de ma rêverie  
  
- De quoi qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demandais-je  
  
- Laisse tomber Padfoot, me dit James, on pourrait faire une blague à Rogue?   
  
- Non, aux Serpentards en général. Dit Peter  
  
- Non, à Rogue et sa bande. Dit James  
  
Et je replongea dans ma rêverie. James aimait bien s'obstiner avec les gens... une autre de ses « qualités » comme il les appelait. C'est à ce moment-là qu'on nous fit rentrer dans la grande salle. Moi je l'aurais apellé Imense salle, avec un imense «I». Je sortis de ma contemplation du ciel étoilé. James avait gagné, on allait faire une blague à Rogue. Pauvre Rogue, on faisait toujours nos farces sur lui mais bon, j'avoue qu'il le méritait assez. Raison? C'était un serpentard et ça, c'est déjà une assez grande raison. Même avant que l'on arrive à Poudlard, c'était déjà comme ça. C'était Mondigus qui faisait les farces avant, et maintenant, il nous a confier cette brillante tâche que nous avons tenté de faire tout au long de nos années passées à Poudlard. En gros on devait faire des farces aux Serpentard, faire des farces, faire des farces aux Serpentards, embêter les professeurs, faire des farces aux Serpentards et toutes sortes d'autres tâches d'une imense, avec un grand «I» comme dans 'grande salle', complexité.  
  
- Alors voici le plan, Remus va ... Commença James mais on vint l'interrompre  
  
- En tant que préfète de Griffondor et ...  
  
- Ouais, toutes mes félicitations, maintenant dégage. Fit James avec un air hautain qui nous faisait toujours rire Remus et moi  
  
C'était Lily Evans. La seule fille qui ôsait répliquer ce cher Cornedrue. J'étais sur qu'ils finiraient ensemble ces deux-là... enfin, Remus était sur mais je m'en doutais aussi... non c'est pas vrai, on m'aurait dit ça et je serais parti à rire. Remus parlait pas beaucoup comparer à James, Peter et moi, mais c'était sans doute lui qui avait le plus de choses à dire.   
  
- On ne parle pas comme ça à une préfète, 5 points de moins à Griffon... Commença Lily  
  
- Non mais t'es folle, tu dois enlever des points aux Serpentards pas aux Griffondors! S'exclame James  
  
- J'enlève des points à la maison qu'il me plaît monsieur! Répondit-elle  
  
- C'est quoi ton problème, aujourd'hui tu te sentais Griffoes, alors tu nous enlèves des points. Fit James  
  
- Moins 10 points pour Griffondor! Trop c'est trop. S'écria Lily  
  
- T'as tellement de pellicules que quand tu bouges la tête trop vite on dirait qu'il neige. Lui dit James  
  
- Et toi si tu bouges la tête trop vite j'entends la mer. Répliqua Lily  
  
Demandez-moi pas d'ou venait leurs «insultes». Lily avait des cheveux splendides, d'un rouge flambloyant et sans 'pellicules'... Tandis que James lui, j'entendais pas vraiment la mer malgré que! Après 5 minutes d'échange avec un vocabulaire assez, comment dirais-je, varié, et 50 points en moins pour Griffondor gracieuseté James Potter, Evans partit. Et sans un mot sur ce qui venait de ce passer, James recommença l'explication de leur tour.  
  
- Bon alors pour le plan... Remus va aller distraire les professeurs. Commença James  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que je dis? Demanda Remus  
  
- Je sais pas, n'importe quoi, je veux juste pouvoir sortir de la salle sans être trop remarquer. Répondit James  
  
- Mais t'a juste à envoyer Peter hors de la salle, personne va le remarquer lui. Repondis-je en recevant un regard noir de Peter  
  
- J'y ai pensé mais c'est pour aller dans les cuisines alors si on l'envoie, on risque de ne pas le revoir avant une semaine. Dit James  
  
- C'est même pas vrai! Couina Peter  
  
- Et qu'est que tu vas faire dans les cuisines? Demandais-je  
  
- Je vais mettre une potion que j'ai faite pendant les vacances dans son dessert, elle va faire effet exactement cinq minute après avoir été ingurgité par notre Roguichou, soit pendant le repas, quand tout le monde va le voir. Répondit James  
  
- Et la potion va faire quoi? Demanda Remus  
  
- Elle va le transformer, il va avoir des cornes, la peau orange avec des pois roses fluos, une queue de cochon, des oreilles de lapin, des nageoires de poissons, les cheveux vert et j'en oublie un peu... Répondit James  
  
-Et moi qu'est-ce que je fais? Demandais-je  
  
-Tu dois t'arranger que Rogue s'assoie à l'endroit ou je vais mettre la potion, hum, au troisième banc au fond compris tout le monde? Me répondit-il  
  
-Et je présume que tu ne sais pas comment je vais faire? Demanda-je  
  
-Exactement, débrouille-toi! Dit James  
  
Et je pensa à comment m'y prendre pendant que le choixpeau plaçait chaque élève à une maison. Enfin, William Zaggery fut envoyé à Ravenclaff et Dippet, le directeur, commença son discour et le souper apparut.   
  
- Remus vas-y. Dit James  
  
Remus se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, et commença à improviser un petit discour;  
  
- Bonjour cher professeur, je suis désolé de vous déranger pendant le repas mais j'aurais quelques questions. Voyez-vous, j'ai commencé à faire ma revision pour mes brevets universels de sorcellerie élémentaire, plus communément appelé B.U.S.E et... Commença Remus  
  
- Ou voulez-vous en venir Lupin. Le questionna le professeur Lognest   
  
Remus jeta un regard vers Peter et moi et vit que James était parti.  
  
- Hum... je crois que je vais me débrouiller, merci. Dit-il avant de revenir vers nous  
  
- Étrange. Fit le professeur Lognest  
  
Et pendant ce temps, je me dirigeais vers Rogue. Je devais le faire changer de place d'un banc seulement. James aurait pas pu regarder ou il était assis, tout aurait été plus simple, non? Je ne savais pas trop comment l'aborder mais c'est lui qui commença la discusion.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Black? Me demanda Rogue sans oublier de me faire une grimace de dégout  
  
- Je viens voir mon Serpentard préféré voyons, je peux m'assoir à côté de toi, je vois que la chaise est libre... Lui dis-je  
  
- Dégage, la chaise est occupée par moi. Me répondit-il  
  
Il se leva et alla s'assoir dessus, c'était réussi, il était assis à l'endroit parfait. J'esperais qu'il ne change pas de place.  
  
- Bon et bien, je suis très vexé et attristé et je vais allé me... 'détristé' à la table des Griffoes. Dis-je avec un grand sourire  
  
Je me dirigeais vers Remus et Peter, qui, apparament, riait de moi. Non, voyons, qu'est-ce que je raconte, personne ne rit de moi! Alors je me dirigeais vers eux...  
  
- Et puis Mumus, ça été les profs et toi? Lui demandais-je  
  
- Ouais, je crois qu'il m'ont trouvé un peu suspect mais comme l'année commence, ils ont perdu leurs bonnes habitudes de l'année passée et n'ont pas pensé que j'étais une distraction... Commença Remus  
  
- Quoi? Tu veux dire que les professeurs arrêtent de penser... ça c'est étrange. Fit Peter avec autant de raport qu'un écureuil volant en aurais eu  
  
- Je comprends. Répondis-je en ignorant royalement Peter  
  
Dès les premières années ou j'ai connu Peter je ne l'ai pas aimé. J'aurais du m'en douter de ce qu'il aurait faite, le traîte. Mais on peut pas changer le passé... Et James arriva, pile à l'heure. Le dessert apparaisait et je vis Rogue prendre une part de gâteau énorme. James, Peter et Remus aussi l'avaient vu, et ce fut un délire en coeur. Un peu avant son temps mais cinq minutes plus tard, tout le restant de la grande salle, professeurs y compris, excepté le directeur de Serpentard et quelques préfets, se joignirent au rire des Maraudeurs. Bien sur, tout le monde savait que c'était nous, toutes les blagues qu'on a faite je crois que les professeurs savaient que c'était nous, mais personnes avait de preuves et tout le monde trouvait ça assez drôle. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'on a jamais vraiment été puni...  
  
- J'en était sur, je savais qu'il ferait ça! On devrait enlever des points à Griffondor. S'écria Lily dans les rires de la grande salle  
  
- Allons Lil, ris un peu. Avoue que c'est quand même drôle de voir Rogue comme ça et puis, t'es à Griffondor toi aussi, alors arrête de nous enlever des points. Lui dit Vianasylla  
  
- Ouais t'as surement raison... répondit Lily  
  
- Et bien, mademoiselle, tu apprendras que Vianasylla Lupin a toujours raison. Fit Viana  
  
- Et j'ajouterais que c'est pareil pour son frèrot chéri. Dit Remus   
  
Viana était la soeur de Lupin. Ils avaient très exactement 9 mois de différence. Remus était le plus vieux et Viana était elle aussi en cinquième année. Elle était très jolie, blonde avec des cheveux aux épaules et des yeux verts. Remus et Viana était assez proche. Viana était le genre de fille qu'on aimait beaucoup lorsqu'on la connaissait, et même quand on la connaissait pas mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.   
  
- Non pas du tout. Lui fit-elle avec son sourire d'ange  
  
Maintenant c'était officiel, les Maraudeurs était de retour pour une cinquième année, Maraudeur avec un grand «M», comme dans... comme dans... et bien comme dans Maraudeur!   
  
Note de l'auteure: C'est la fin du premier chap! Je sais que pour l'instant le titre n'a pas vraiment ça place mais ça viendra. Ce chapitre-ci (mais c'était pas vraiment un chapire, plutôt un intro) était raconté par Sirius, le prochain va être par Remus. Alors si vous avez aimé reviewez-moi, et si vous avez pas aimé, reviewez-moi! ( Le message est clair???)   
  
---Review---Review---Review---Review--- 


	3. Un cognard cogneur

Titre: Send to me an Angel ( aucun raport pour l'instant... je me demande sérieusement si je vais réussir à lui trouver un sens pcq ça p-e po l'air... mais cé dur ;-) )  
  
Auteure, Autrice et Auteuse (vous m'comprenez???) : Tania (cé moi!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: Les persos et les lieux sont à la très vénérée J.K Rowling. Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est que l'intrigue et mon bôoooooooo Sirichou!!! Nop, lui avec y'est à J.K *snif snif*...  
  
CHAP 3: Un cognard cogneur  
  
- Échec et mat...  
  
- Quoi, mais tu triches! Ça fait cinq coups en ligne que tu gagnes!   
  
- Ouais je sais, j'suis vraiment trop fort!   
  
Et c'est ainsi que Rémus reçu la dame de Sirius dans le front, gracieuseté, Sirius lui-même. Personnellement, moi, j'ai jamais bien compris ce jeu; j'envoyais ma tour en diagonal, mon cavalier en ligne droite et mon fou en « L »...  
  
- Tu veux ta revanche? Lui demanda Rémus  
  
- Non, tu sais, ça va aller, pas contre toi... Viana tu veux jouer une partie avec moi? Demanda Sirius  
  
- Désolée, j'aide Peter à faire son devoir d'histoire sur « La vie et les moeurs du véracrasse, une histoire rebondissante», 'y s'est endormie pendant le cours alors... Répondit Viana  
  
- De toute façon tout le monde dormait. Répondis-je  
  
- Non James, juste Peter et toi. Me répondit-elle  
  
- Ton frère pourrait expliquer à Peter pendant qu'on joue? Repris Sirius  
  
- Ouais, je veux bien. Fit-elle  
  
- Et si moi je veux pas... Commença Rémus   
  
- C't'a cause que je crois que t'as pas tellement le choix vois-tu Moony. Lui dis-je  
  
Remus avait décidé d'entammer une mission imposible... faire rentrer quelque chose dans ce qui servait de tête à Peter... ou plutot ce qui ne servait pas. Tandis que moi j'écoutais ce qu'il expliquait.  
  
- Voyons Sirius, les tours n'ont pas le droit de ressucité! Dit Viana  
  
- Ouais je sais, mais elle c'est pas une tour ordinaire... c'est ma tour vois-tu? Alors, ça fait d'elle un être exceptionnelle ayant la capacité de réssucité ... Expliqua Sirius  
  
Pendant que Sirius et Viana jouait au échec, j'était assis et j'écoutais Rémus expliqué... Je l'écoutais attentivement... loin de moi aurait été l'idée de dormir.  
  
- Alors les véracrasse on décidé de faire une révolte, après s'avoir faite arnaqué par des sorciers qui leur avait vendu des vraies grenouilles à la place de chocogrenouilles, qu'ils avaient convenue ensemble... James? James? Tu dors James? Fis Rémus  
  
- En quoi? Répondis-je  
  
- Tu dormais? Me répéta-t-il  
  
- Moi ça? Non voyons... c'était... hum... passionnant ce que tu disais, si tu as cru que je dormais... et bien... c'était une ilusion que je pratiquais! Voilà tout... Lui dis-je  
  
- Je vois, bon et bien je vais au terrain de Quidditch moi, à plus! Dit Rémus avant de partir  
  
- Hey attend moi je viens aussi! Fis-je  
  
- Vous allez pas me laisser tout seul avec Viana et Sirius! Dit Peter  
  
- Non on est pas si méchant que ça voyons, répondit Remus, outch! Sirius arrête de me lancer tes pions... Arrête Viana, ça fait mal, mais arrêtez tous les deux!  
  
Et c'est ainsi que Remus, Peter et moi partirent de la salle commune, avec quelques bleus, à peine une quinzaines chacun, laissant Sirius et Viana rirent tous seuls de nous... euh non voyons, pas de nous, personne rit de nous. Nous gambadâmes joyeusement dans le gazon vert de poudlard menant au terrain, main dans la main, pied dans les bas, bas dans les souliers, souliers dans les... euh dans les quelques choses. Non, pas exactement; nous gambadâmes dans le gazon vert de poudlard menant au terrain, Remus courant comme un débile en avant de nous sans oublier de tournoyer de temps en temps, Peter meuglant parce que je l'assomais avec mon balai, et moi, et bien moi je marchais normalement, en sautant un peu comme une grenouille, et en faisant bouger mes bras comme des ailes parce que je croyais que je réussirais à m'envoler... N'est-ce pas formidable? Et en faisant tout ça je réussisais à frapper Peter, je me félicite moi même! On était arrivée au terrain, en arrêtant bien sur nos «occupation» parce qu'on a une réputation quand même, et on s'envola. Voler c'était simple comme «antituscontiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitusnuellements». Eh oui, je vous jure, c'était aussi simple!  
  
- James, je me dois de te parler. Fit Clayton  
  
- Oui Capiclaine. Répondis-je  
  
- C'est sérieux James. Me dit-il  
  
Clayton Redlice était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, et pour lui, tout était sérieux, même la danse des canards dansé par le géant vert à pois jaune avec une affro bleu disco était une chose de sérieuse.   
  
- J'ai envoyé Gatihopuariki chercher Sirius, on fait une pratique. Me dit-il  
  
Gatihopuariki était ... une personne! Eh oui... demandez-moi pas ou ses parents sont allés chercher sont nom... surement au village des valeurs. Oh non... je reccomence à me faire peur. Des fois je dit des affaires tellement pas rapport... mais le pire c'est que je ris.  
  
- D'accord Capiclaine. Dis-je  
  
Et je vis Sirius et Viana s'en venir dans le terrain. Viana s'installa sur un banc en faisant ses devoirs tandis que Sirius venait nous rejoindre. Moi j'étais attrapeur, Sirius et Remus batteur, Gatihopuariki, Yann et Franchesco poursuiveur et notre gardien était notre « Capiclaine».   
  
- Sirius arrête de m'envoyer le cognard dessus! Dit-je ... un peu... beaucoup... fort  
  
- Quoi? Tu veux un cognard? Si t'insiste... Me répondit-il  
  
BOUM! Ça c'était moi qui venait de s'écraser à terre... mais j'étais pas conscient que je m'étais écrasé mais... je me comprend. Tout ce que je me souvien c'est mon rêve, je volais dans les airs, aux côtés des papillons; j'étais une mouette! C'était merveilleux jusqu'à ce que mes ailes s'enfargent dans mon petit collier de fleurs Hawaïennes au tour de ma patte gauche et que je fonce dans un nuage bleu dans dans le quel je m'étouffa et mouru. Comme on le disait souvent « Ma mouette était morte». C'est comme ça que je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie, par une journée ensoleillé et sans nuages bleus... L'infièrmière était vraiment grosse... ça ma toujours perturbé... elle s'appelait Azatouchie.  
  
- Azatouchie? Dit Clayton qui était à mes côtés avec le reste de l'équipe  
  
- À tes souhaits... Fit Sirius  
  
- Non j'appele l'infirmière. Répondit-il  
  
Je fis un sourire et ouvrit mes yeux, mais je n'aurais jamais du, ce que je vis me laissa sans voix... Mais j'avais encore de la voix, c'est juste une expression, mais juste assez de voix pour dire deux mot, euh non un mots.  
  
- Toi... Fis-je  
  
Note de l'auteur: Demandez-moi pas ou je vais chercher toutes ces conneries-là, je sais pas! Présentement je suis en période d'examens alors les chapitres vont venir plus lentement mais dès que je fini les exams les chapitres vont v'nir plus vite... mais j'espère! Le prochain chap sera par Peter, je sais que ça devait être celui-ci mais ça fait pas grand différence alors si vous avez aimé reviewez-moi, et si vous avez pas aimé, reviewez-moi! ( Le message est clair???)   
  
---Review---Review---Review---Review--- 


	4. Peter et Georgi

Titre: Send to me an Angel ( aucun raport pour l'instant... je me demande sérieusement si je vais réussir à lui trouver un sens pcq ça p-e po l'air... mais cé dur ;-) )  
  
Auteure, Autrice et Auteuse (vous m'comprenez???) : Tania (cé moi!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: Les persos et les lieux sont à la très vénérée J.K Rowling. Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est que l'intrigue et mon bôoooooooo Sirichou!!! Nop, lui avec y'est à J.K *snif snif*...  
  
CHAP 4: Peter et Georgi  
  
Celon James, ce qu'il lui arrivait était pire que là-fois ou il était allé en potion en oubliant de mettre ses patalons, le jour qu'il portait ses boxer rose ligné mauve avec des petites fleurs; il était à l'infirmerie pour une semaine avec Evans dans le lit voisin. 'Y parrait que dans les escaliers elle aurait remarqué qu'elle s'était cassée un ongle et aurait manquer une marche en tombant et la personne qui était derrière elle aurait tomber par-dessus elle et ainsi de suite pour crée une embuscade hyper-embusqué... c'est ce qu'on racontait. Tant qu'à Sirius, il nageait dans les remords à cause que par sa faute, son meilleur ami était à l'infirmerie.  
  
- Woauis c'est trop cool, on a une semaine de paix grâce à moi les gars! Dit Sirius  
  
- Avec vous comme meilleur ami, James à un abonnement à vie à l'infirmerie... Fit Viana  
  
- Hé hé... je crois que je vais aller le voir après le cours de métamorphose, qui vient avec moi? Demanda Sirius  
  
- Moi j'vais y aller. Répondit Rémus  
  
- Moi aussi. Fit-je  
  
- Je dois aller à la bibliothèque pour un devoir... désolé. Répondit Viana  
  
- Tu veux que je viene avec toi? Demanda Sirius  
  
- Non ça va aller, de toute façon demain je vais devoir t'endurer toute une soirée pour notre projet en divination alors... Répondit-elle à Sirius  
  
Et toute notre joyeuse petite bande partirent en métamorphose.  
  
- Bonjoureuh tout le mondeuh, aujourd'hui nous allons faireuh des petits exerciceuhs afin de mettreuh en oeuvreuh ce dont on a parler pendant les autreuh cour. Dit Mrs Surivit  
  
Mrs Surivit, apellé par ses élèves Souriviteuh, était notre magnifique profeusseure de métamorphose. À peine 80 ans, les cheveux gris, blancs et plusieurs rides, elle était une animagus souris. Mais quel belle souris! C'était la souris la plus magnifique que j'ai jamais vu. Quand elle faisait ses démonstrations en classe, mes hormones «ratières»* prennait le dessus. En plus, ses longue robes à col roulé qui faisait débordé de chaque côté d'elle d'énormes bourlets et ses cuisses gigantesques la rendait, selon-moi, très sexy. Je resta ainsi, dans ma contemplation, pensant à rien... bien que je ne pense pas très souvent, même rarement... pendant environ 1 heure, 6 minutes, 53 secondes, 7 centième de seconde... environ bien sur. Et la magicocloche sonna, annonçant la fin des cours.  
  
- Bon et bien je vais à la bibliothèque, vous direz salut à James de ma part. Fit Viana en partant  
  
- À plus. Fit Remus  
  
- À plus. Fit Sirius  
  
- À pluche. Fit-je  
  
Et ont marcha dans les couloirs à peine quelques minutes à cause de tous les passages secrets qu'on connaissait et on arriva enfin à l'infirmerie.   
  
- Qui venez-vous voir? Demanda Azatouchie  
  
- James Potter. Dit Remus  
  
- Sixième lit à votre drauche. Fit Azatouchie  
  
- Et c'est sensé être ou la drauche? Demanda Sirius  
  
- Surement de l'autre côté de la groite. Répondit Remus  
  
Mais on eu pas trop de mal à le trouver parce que ce qu'on vit nous troubla tous.   
  
- Oh mon dieu... JAMESIE EST RENDU FOU! Apportez-le à l'asile vite, il embrasse Evans... j'pense que j'vais faire des cauchemars cette nuit... Fit Sirius en criant comme un... devinez comme une quoi... eh oui, comme un Sirius-Qui-Crie  
  
- Oh mon dieu... J'le savais, je sais toujours tout de toute façon. Fit Remus comme un Remus-Qui-Sait-Toujours-Tout  
  
- Oh mon dieu... vous avez vu tous les chocogrenouilles qu'il a reçu... Dis-je recevant un coup dans les côtes de Sirius  
  
James venait d'arrêter d'embrasser Evans et nous regarda tout rouge.  
  
- Hey la tomate, tu me donne un choco? Demandais-je recevant un autre coup de Sirius  
  
- Ouais si ça te tente, me répondit James, alors, ça va vous?  
  
- Non ça va pas du tout, c'est pire que l'histoire d'horreur que ma raconté tante Evitacré... Répondit Sirius  
  
- Hé woi wouistoirrre. Demandais-je la bouche remplis d'une demi-douzaine de choco  
  
- Je crois qu'il te demande c'est quoi l'histoire. Dit Remus et je confirma d'un signe de tête  
  
- Ben c'est un 'tite fille qui a été jeté dans un puit pis là 'a la faite un film pis tous ceux qui vont l'écouter 'a vas les apeller pour leur dire qu'à va les tuer dans 7 jours... Répondit Sirius  
  
- Jamais entendu parler... Dit James  
  
- Je sais, ça va juste sortir dans les ciné en octobre 2002 pis ça va être ben populaire quand y va sortir en vidéo. Dit Sirius  
  
- Ah je vois... Fit Remus  
  
Et on continua à parler comme ça, de si de ça, de pas-ta-ti, de pas-ta-ta, de mous-ta-fi de mous-ta-fa... Et James nous expliqua comment ça bouche c'était malencontreusement collé à celle de Lily, par accident, lors de notre entrée. Mais ce qui était intéressant c'est qu'ils avaient arrêté de s'envoyer ballader... C'est ça que disait Remus en tout cas, moi je trouve que c'était plutot ce qui n'était pas intéressant maintenant. Je me souvien que moi et Sirius, ont faisais des paris sur qui aurait l'insulte la plus no-were, et la plus part du temps ils étaient à égaliter. Alors on partit tous joyeusment de l'infirmerie, en disant aurevoir à madame Azatouchie, qui, était une autre beauté de Poudlard, après Mrs. Surivit. Et, tout aussi malencontreusement que tantôt, dès que nous sommes parti, les lèvres de James et Lily se retrouvèrent collé, curieux...   
  
- Bon et bien bonne nuit les gars. Fis-je  
  
- Attendez, v'nez avec moi je veux aller dire bonne nuit à Viana. Dit Sirius  
  
- Mais ma soeur dort probablement déjà et qu'est-ce qu'on irait faire là nous. Répondit Remus  
  
- Si jamais une fille essaie de m'attaquer vous allez me protéger. Fit Sirius  
  
- Si jamais une fille essaie de t'attaquer on va l'aider et rire de toi, voilà... Dit Remus  
  
Et nous revoilà repartit pour une mission dangereuse... Entrer dans le dortoir des filles. Pas si mal, on a réussit à rester en un morceau.  
  
- Attendez-moi ici. Fit Sirius en se dirigeant vers le lit de Viana  
  
- Comment ça il s'est ou est le lit de ma soeur celui-là. Dit Remus  
  
- Tu veux vraiment savoir comment ça? Demandais-je  
  
Sirius s'agenouilla à côté du lit de Viana et la réveilla délicatement.  
  
- Hum.. Sirius, pourquoi tu me réveille en plein milieu de la nuit. Dit Viana la voix ensomeillée  
  
- Je voulais savoir si tu dormais... Répondit Sirius  
  
- Tu me réveilles pour me demander si je dors? Demanda Viana  
  
Sirius fit signe que oui et reçu l'oreiller de Viana dans la figure.  
  
- Outch, dit-il avec un sourire, j'ai compris... bonne nuit Viana  
  
- Bonne nuit Sirius. Dit Viana  
  
Sirius embrassa Viana sur le front et se dirigea vers nous. On partit en silence, juste quelques cries que faisait Remus à Sirius à cause de ce qui venait de faire mais à part ça, c'était silence. Rendu au dortoir, on découvrit Goerge qui nous attendait.  
  
- Goerge mais t'es fou? T'as vu l'heure qu'il est? J'veux bien voir la face que Goergette va faire quand tu vas rentrer... elle va encore croire que t'es allé flirter les Tamia rayé ou un truc de se genre... vraiment Goerges tu me déçois beaucoup. Fit Sirius  
  
Sirius, James et Remus prenait Goerge plutôt comme un jeu. Je savais qu'il n'était pas sincère quand il lui parlait, que c'était juste pour rire. Pourtant, moi, c'était un véritable ami que cet écureuil volant. Toujours prêt à... à... ben à voler, ouais c'est ça, à voler. Parce que, tout écureuil volant qui ce respect vole, et pour lui c'était pareil.  
  
- T'as compris Goerge, tu fais plus de truc de ce genre d'accord? Demanda Remus  
  
Goerge esquisa, se dirigea vers la fenêtre, prit une profonde inspiration et sauta...  
  
- Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon, pas mon Goerge, nooooooooooon pourquoi t'as faite ça Goergi? Pourquoooooooi? Criais-je  
  
- Goergi? fit Sirius   
  
- He ho, Peter, c'est un écureuil VOLANT, et devine c'est quoi qui font les écureuil volant? Dit Remus  
  
- Il vole? Fit Peter incertain  
  
Alors ils se mirent tous à applaudir. J'étais très fier de moi, je l'avoue.  
  
- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda Sirius  
  
- On dort. Répondis-je  
  
- Tu peux dormir si tu veux... Viens Sirius on va chercher James et on prépare un coup pour demain. Dit Remus  
  
- Bonne idée. Fit Sirius  
  
- Très très bonne idée même. Dit Remus  
  
- J'ajouterais excellente idée. Dit Sirius  
  
Et il continuèrent comme ça tout le long de leur chemin. Quant à moi, je vint voir à la fenêtre. C'était bien ce que je pensais, Goergi était encore la, alors je le prit dans mes mains, l'apporta dans mon lit et me transforma en rat. On était là, moi et lui, un rat et un écureuil volant, couché dans le même lit...   
  
* Ratière: Il ne faut pas oublier que Peter est qu'un rat (è_é) alors ses hormones le sont aussi...   
  
Note de l'auteur: 'TIT VOTE, V'NEZ TOUS VOTÉ!!! Alors, quand vous me laissez un review, vous écrivez par le quel des Maraudeurs vous voulez que la fic soit raconté, si vous voulez que je continu un chapitre chaque Maraudeur vous dites les 4. J'espère que vous aimé, et REVIEWUH!!! (Au moins pour le 'tit vote.) Alors si vous avez aimé reviewez-moi, et si vous avez pas aimé, reviewez-moi! ( Le message est clair???)   
  
---Review---Review---Review---Review---   
  
Réponse aux Deux- Gentilles-Personnes-Que-Sont-Mes-Revieweurs !!!  
  
LMM: Un 'tit mici spécial pcq cé tôa ma première revieweuse!!! MICI BOCOUP!!! ;-) J'espère que tu vas aimé le chap de Mumus!!!   
  
Shiny: Mici bocoup bocoup pour le review!!! J'adore ta fic « Les aventures des Maraudeurs » , t'es vraiment bonne! Bon ben mici encore pour ton review ça fait plaisir ^_^ !!! 


	5. De l'amour dans l'air? Patout patout

-VOTE-VOTE-VOTE-VOTE-VOTE-  
  
Quand vous me laissez un review, vous écrivez par le quel des Maraudeurs vous voulez que la fic soit raconté, si vous voulez que je continu un chapitre chaque Maraudeur vous dites les 4 Maraudeurs. Pour l'instant j'ai juste eu 2 vote alors je vais attendre d'en avoir 5 avant de terminer les votes ( pas plus qu'un vote par chapitre). Alors voici les résultats jusqu'à maintenant:  
  
0 pts Peter (nan? qui voterais pour lui... ça ferait une fic encore plus remplie de conneries no-weres...)  
  
0 pts James ( bof... ça ferait un autre love/hate avec Lily et lui même s'ils donnent l'impression d'être devenu «ami»...)  
  
1 pts Sirius ( Cé moi qui lui a donné son pts ;-) ça va faire une fic romance/humor vraiment l'fun!!!)  
  
1 pts Remus ( Gracieuseté LMM, ben ça serait humor/romance lui aussi pis un peu de «pov' moi, je suis un loup-garou» ...)  
  
Alors voilà ou j'en suis rendue avec le vote. Pour ce chapitre-ci ça va être par Sirius parce que je recommence à zéro alors, si vous voulez pas un autre chapitre de conneries profondes, dépêchez-vous avant qu'arrive celui de Peter ;-) !!!!   
  
Titre: Send to me an Angel ( bah un autre 'tit concour... essayez de trouver un titre et vous aurez vot' nom dans le disclaimer ;-) )  
  
Auteure, Autrice et Auteuse (vous m'comprenez???) : Tania (cé moi!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: Les persos et les lieux sont à la très vénérée J.K Rowling. Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est que l'intrigue et mon bôoooooooo Siri'!!! Nop, lui avec y'est à J.K *snif snif*...  
  
CHAP 5: De l'amour dans l'air? Patout patout...  
  
Hier soir, Remus et moi étions allés enlever James des bras tous grasouillets de madame Azatouchie, pour préparer un 'tit tour contre Snakies, nos chers Snakies... Le lendemain matin, bien qu'un petit peu beaucoup fatiqué, on alla en cours de défence contre les forces du mal pour... ben pour se défencer contre les forces du mal après avoir faite un 'tit kikou à James et Lily à l'infirmerie.   
  
- Kikou. Dis-je  
  
Et on partit de l'infirmerie après pour aller à nos cours. Pendant qu'on faisait une partie de poker en cours de défence contre les forces du mal, le prof étant sourd et aveugle, je me souvint d'un sujet dont je voulais faire part à Peter et je lui fit part.  
  
- Peter... quand on est arrivé hier soir tu étais avec George dans ton lit... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Dis-je  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Peter  
  
- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire? Répondis-je  
  
- Oui mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Peter  
  
- Que qu'est-ce que ça veux dire? Répondis-je  
  
- Oui mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Peter  
  
- Bon ouvre tout grand tes 'tites oreilles Peter, Sirius te demande c'est quoi que ça veut dire que... TU COUCHES AVEC GEORGE!!! Dis Remus... ou plutôt cria   
  
Tout le monde se retourna vers nous et une élève avec les cheveux bleus, une patante qui lui sortait de la tête comme les télétobiz, un stéréo dans le ventre, les bras vert avec une robe rose... pas du tout l'habit de l'école nous dit:  
  
- On est dans une salle de classe, avec un professeur sourd et aveugle, et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est de parler des couchettes de Pet' et Georgi??? Fit-elle  
  
- Désolé... Répondis Remus  
  
- Bon alors répond Peterichouchounet, qu'es'é ça veut dire? Dit Kisidilipa, telle était son nom, en se tournant vers Peter  
  
- Ben... euh... Goergi et moi on va se marier. Fit Peter timidement  
  
Tout le monde applaudit et une élève dit:  
  
- Célèbrons le mariage!   
  
Et on célébra le mariage... dans le cours de défence contre les forces du mal.   
  
Alors le reste de la journée se passa aussi normalement que pouvait se passer une journée à Poudlard, à part le fait qu'aucun élève de Slytherin et Peter purent partirent lorsque la magicocloche sonna parce qu'ils avaient mystérieusement été collés sur leur chaise pour une heure. Après le souper, vers 19 heures Peter vint nous voir.  
  
- Hey les gars, c'est pas très très gentil c'que vous m'avez faites... D'habitude je suis pas sensé faire partit des victimes de vos blagues. Dit Peter  
  
- Désolé Queudvert mais tu dormais quand on a fait le coup hier soir... Fis-je  
  
- Mouais, j'comprends... j'm'en vais voir Georgi, 'y m'attend dehors pour la soirée, bubye! Dis Peter  
  
- Bon ben j'vais aller me préparer je dois rejoindre Viana bientôt. Dis-je à Remus  
  
- Mais c'est juste à minuit non? Me répondit-il  
  
- Non on à changer pour huit heures... j'm'en vais prendre ma douche bye! Fis-je  
  
Quand j'y repensa... et oui je pense parfois... peut-être que j'aurais pas dû le laisser seul, déjà que James était occupé avec Lily, Peter avec Georgi, moi bientôt avec Viana... et lui il était seul. Bon ben c'était qu'en même pas ma faute si on avait déjà tous une blonde, ou presque... ou un Écureuil-Volant-Gay-Du-Nom-De-Georgi. Lorsque j'eu fini de me préparer, il était 8 heure moins quart, et je décida d'aller voir Remus qui était assis dans le divan de la salle commune en train de lire.  
  
- C'est quoi tu lis? Demandais-je  
  
- Ton journal intime. Me répondit-il  
  
- Hey rends-moi ça 'tit voleur! Fis-je en me garochant sur lui  
  
Après quelques minutes de débat très amical, quelques bleus et un oeil au beurre noir pour Remus, il me rendit mon précieux journal...  
  
- Pourquoi tu me l'enlève, ça commençait à parler de ma soeur... j'avais enfin fini les « pourquoi suis-je si beau?» «pourquoi suis-je si intelligent» «pourquoi suis-je si gentil» . Dit Remus  
  
- Pourquoi j'ai si envie de t'étriper. Rajoutais-je  
  
- Aucune idée... tu comptes vraiment rester en pyjama pour votre rendez-vous? Me dit-il  
  
- Il est sympa mon pyjama... Répondis-je  
  
- Ouais, une paire de boxer noir avec un chandail à manche court blanc avec une 'tite arc-en-ciel c'est très joli comme pyjama... T'aurais pas pris le chandail de Peter par hasard? Me répondit-il  
  
- Oups... Répondis-je  
  
C'était sans doute pour ça que toutes les filles me regardaient dans la salle commune, parce qu'elles adoraient mon pyjama, ou peut-être parce que j'étais le seul en boxer... Non, sans doute parce qu'elles aimaient mon pyjama. Après avoir parler pendant quelques minutes, je partis à la tour d'astronomie, et Viana arriva peu de temps après... en pyjama! Elle avait des patalons larges roses bonbons avec des petites vaches dessus et une camisole rose plus foncé qu'il laissait entrevoir son ventre.  
  
- Joli ton pyjama. Lui dis-je  
  
- Toi aussi. Me dit-elle en souriant  
  
- Alors, prête à lire dans les étoiles? Lui demandais-je  
  
- Je crois que oui. Dit-elle  
  
Après de longues heures de travail individuel on eut terminé à 10:33.  
  
- Montre voir ce que tu as écrit « Les étoiles ne me racontent pas grand chose mais je les ai trouvé ... éclairante ce soir. Les étoiles brillent beaucoup. Certaine ne brillent pas................. » ... c'est comme ça tout le reste? Me demanda-t-elle  
  
Je fit signe que oui et elle soupira. On se remit au travail ensemble pour finir ma partie et on termina à 11:11.  
  
- Il est très exactement 11 heures et 11, fais un voeux. Lui dis-je  
  
- C'est fait. Répondit-elle  
  
- Dis-le à voix haute. Lui dis-je  
  
- Aller dormir dans un lit parce que je suis vraiment très fatiquée. Répondit-elle et elle se dirigea vers la sorti  
  
Disons que c'était pas exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais comme soirée. Probablement que Peter était avec Georgi en train de gamader joyeusement dans le gazon vert de Poudlard. Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, pourquoi je suis jaloux de Peter moi? On arriva dans la salle commune ou un feu brulait... c'était le moment ou jamais, pas de me garocher dans le feu mais... j'me comprend.  
  
- Bon et bien je vais réaliser ton voeux. Lui dis-je  
  
- Comment ça? Demanda-t-elle  
  
- Et bien t'as pas spécifié dans quel lit tu voulais dormir alors je t'emmène dans le mien... de tout façon tu risque de réveiller les filles de ton dortoir en allant dans ton lit. Répondis-je  
  
- Et je risque pas de réveiller les gars de ton dortoir? Me demanda-t-elle  
  
- Peter et probablement occupé avec George dehors, James est à l'infirmerie avec Lily, ton frère y'est tout seul mais ça dérange pas, c'est juste ton frère. Lui répondis-je  
  
- T'as raison mais je vais prendre le risque de réveiller les filles de mon dortoir, bonne nuit. Fit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue  
  
- Dommage, bonne nuit. Fis-je en la regardant monter les marches  
  
Je m'assis sur un des divans de la salle commune à réfléchir et je fini par m'endormir. Lorsque je me réveilla, c'était Peter qui était la et qui criait « SIRIUS LÊVE-TOI!!!». Peter avait George dans ses mains.  
  
- Alors George, c'est quand le mariage? Lui demandais-je  
  
- Couinf couinf*. Fit George avec ses 'tits yeux doux  
  
- Il fait dire demain à la sortie à Pré-o-Lard. Dit Peter  
  
- 'Y a d'l'amour dans l'air. Lui dis-je avec un sourire  
  
- 'Y a d'l'amour patout patout! Répondis Peter  
  
* Couinf couinf: J'te veux po à mon mariage toé, t'es po invité espèce de cacahuète verte. (En language Écureuil c'est ça que ça veut dire Couinf couinf.)  
  
Note de l'auteur: 'TIT VOTE, ALLEZ TOUS VOTÉ!!! Alors j'ai reccomencé le chapitre 5 trois fois pcq je l'aimais pas. Prochain chapitre par Remus!!! J'espère que vous aimé, et REVIEWUH!!! (Au moins pour le 'tit vote.) Alors si vous avez aimé reviewez-moi, et si vous avez pas aimé, reviewez-moi! ( Le message est clair???)   
  
---Review---Review---Review---Review---   
  
Réponse à mes Trois-Revieweuse-Préférée-Et-Les-Seules-D'ailleurs!!!  
  
Shiny: Ouais je sais que le titre a vraiment aucun raport mais l'histoire que je voulais faire au départ cé pas pentoute ça! En 2k, si tu trouve un meilleur titre dis-moi le stp!!! Merci pour ton review ça fait plaisir pis pour ta fic trouves des idées toute suite c'est un ordre! ^_^  
  
LLM: Mici t'as été la seule à voté! Je me dis que peut-être que les autres l'avaient pas vu alors je l'ai mit au début, en 2k, si personne à part toi le voit, ton Mumus risque d'être le narrateur principal de cette histoire! A + et mici mici mici bcp!!!  
  
bibi: Moi non plus je sais pas trop ou je vais chercher ça ;-) ! Et pour Peter cé juste normal qui soit comme ça, non? J't'un peu sadique de le faire marier avec George-Le-Super-Écureuil-Gay mais ça va être drôle. En 2k, merci bocoup bocoup ça fait plaisir que tu aimes ça, kiss! 


	6. Un rat et un écureuil, pour toujours?

-VOTE-VOTE-VOTE-VOTE-VOTE-  
  
Quand vous me laissez un review, vous écrivez par le quel des Maraudeurs vous voulez que la fic soit raconté, si vous voulez que je continu un chapitre chaque Maraudeur vous dites les 4 Maraudeurs. Pour l'instant j'ai juste eu 4 vote alors je vais attendre d'en avoir 5 avant de terminer les votes ( pas plus qu'un vote par chapitre). Alors voici les résultats jusqu'à maintenant:  
  
0 PT À PETER (nan? qui voterais pour lui... ça ferait une fic encore plus remplie de conneries no-weres...)  
  
0 PT À JAMES ( bof... ça ferait un autre love/hate avec Lily et lui même s'ils donnent l'impression d'être devenu «ami»...)  
  
2 PTS À SIRIUS ( Cé moi qui lui a donné ses pts ;-) ça va faire une fic romance/humor vraiment l'fun!!!)  
  
2 PTS À REMUS ( Gracieuseté LMM, ben ça serait humor/romance lui aussi pis un peu de «pov' moi, je suis un loup-garou» ...)  
  
Alors voilà ou j'en suis rendue avec le vote. Pour ce chapitre-ci ça va être par Remus parce que j'ai recommencé à zéro alors, si vous voulez pas un autre chapitre de conneries profondes, dépêchez-vous avant qu'arrive celui de Peter ;-) !!!!   
  
Titre: Send to me an Angel ( JÉ RÉUSSI A TROUVÉ UN SENS À MON TITRE, le raport et l'intrigue vont arriver bientôt, intiquéttez-vous po!!! )  
  
Auteure, Autrice et Auteuse (vous m'comprenez???) : Tania (cé moi!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: Les persos et les lieux sont à la très vénérée J.K Rowling. Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est que l'intrigue et mon bôoooooooo Siri'!!! Nop, lui avec y'est à J.K *snif snif*...  
  
CHAP 6: Un rat et un écureuil... pour toujours?  
  
- Allez, réveillez-vous, aujourd'hui on va à Pré-o-Lard! Dit Viana en sortant du dortoir  
  
Aujourd'hui c'était un grand jour pour Peter, il allait se marier. Bien que tout le monde s'en foutait carrément, ovalement, triangulièrement... géométriquement, tout le monde ou presque est venu. Le mariage c'est fait sur la colline de la maison hantée...c'est pas un film ça? Enfin bref, on était tous sur la colline à côté de la cabane hurlante, pis on attendait impatiemment que les mariés arrivent.  
  
- D'après toi c'est Peter ou George qui va faire le mec? Demanda Sirius  
  
- Surement pas Peter, George est beaucoup plus viril que lui... Répondis-je   
  
James avait été «libéré» de l'infirmerie et Lily aussi, leur séjour là-bas était fini. Mais étrangement, James et Lily ne se parlaient plus comme il l'avait fait ces derniers temps... pour la plus grande joie de tout le monde , à part peut-être Viana, ils avaient reccommencé à s'insulter avec leurs supers insultes.  
  
- Ton hamster ne te parlera plus en sachant que t'es un baril de poulet Kentucky! Dit James avec toute la censure dont il était capable, pour en arriver à ça...  
  
- Moi, un baril de poulet, j'vais te vasectomiser avec ma scie-sauteuse Black & Decker dans une piscine pleine de blé d'inde en crème juste pour rire de toi! Répondit Lily  
  
- Va te faire écraser par un autobus de personnes âgées en route pour un pélerinage! Répliqua James  
  
Et ça, c'est seulement un aperçu de toutes les conneries qu'ils sont capable de se dirent. Peter et George, qu'ils n'étaient pas trop conventionnels sur les traditions, décidèrent de remplacer la bonne vieille musique de mariage, le traditionelle tam tam tam-tam..., par « Colors of the wind» un musique de Disney... Et quand commença la chanson, tout le monde se trouna vers Peter qui montait la colline avec sa robe de marié.  
  
« You think I'm an ignorant savage  
  
And you've been so many places ... »  
  
La chanson commençait à peine et Peter était déjà tout éssouflé d'avoir monter quelques pas de la colline... Il monta, monta, monta, trébucha dans sa robe, tomba, monta, monta, monta et arriva à la fin de la chanson.  
  
« All you'll own is Earth until  
  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind »  
  
Sirius qui était déguisé en écureuil-prête se leva et commença à faire le petit discour à Peter et Georgi.  
  
- Peter Pettigrew, voulez-vous prendre comme époux George à la vie à la mort, pour le meilleur et pour le pire et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare? Fit Sirius  
  
- Oui, je le veux. Répondit Peter  
  
- Et vous George, voulez-vous faire à peu près les mêmes affaires que Peter? Demanda Sirius  
  
- Couinf couinf. Répondit George  
  
- Alors maintenant, abstenez-vous d'embrasser le marié et que la fête commence! Dit Sirius en enlevant son costume d'écureuil-prête   
  
Et comme par magie... à bien y penser c'était effectivement par magie, Shawn Desmond apparu et monta sur le stage installé à côté de la cabane hurlante et commença à chanter « Get ready» et tout le monde se mit à danser. Peter avait prit George dans ses mains et dansait, James dansait avec Lily, même s'ils continuaient à s'insulter... Sirius était monté sur le stage avec Shawn et faisait sa dance, et moi je dansais avec ma soeur Viana. Sa musique termina et Shawn se mit à chanter « Spread my wings », Sirius descendit du stage et vint me voler Viana. Tant qu'à moi je regardais les personnes danser... même Peter avait quelqu'un est moi j'étais tout seul.  
  
- Sirius, t'es trop collé, 1 mètre de distance entre vous deux! Fis-je ce qui eut pour effet de coller Sirius encore plus sur ma soeur  
  
Après que Shawn Desmond eut chanté ses deux chansons ce fut le tour d'une petite fille qui chanta « Ain't no mountain high enough » et celle-là, on la renvoya toute suite après. On eut le droit aussi à Sean Paul, Kevin Little, mais on fut aussi OBLIGER d'avoir le droit à Britney Spears et Christina Aiguilera... Pour la dernière chanson de la soirée, après « Never leave you » de Lumidee et 50 Cent, ce fut la danse des canards le «remix» ... vraiment génial. J'ai quand même danser avec quelques filles, c'est ça que ça fait être un Maraudeur, mais à peine un quinzaine. Peter à rester toute la soirée avec George, James avec Lily et Sirius avec ma soeur jusqu'à ce que j'aille kidnappé ma soeur mais Sirius la retrouva assez tôt. Quand tout le monde fut partit, qu'il ne resta plus que les trois vrais Maraudeurs, Peter étant à sa lune de miel avec George, on parla d'un vrai sujet...  
  
- Moi j'leur donne pas un mois pis 'y vont divorcer. Fit Sirius  
  
- Nan, deux semaine max! Rajouta James  
  
- Le temps d'leur lune de miel... Dis-je  
  
- Ouaip surement, au faite Remus, j'vais me marier avec Viana. Me dit Sirius  
  
- QUOI? Demandais-je  
  
- Nan c'est pas vrai, ben 'a l'a pas voulu... ben non 'a voulait parce qu' 'a l'a dit qu'on verra plus tard. Répondit Sirius  
  
- Tu pouvais pas avoir deux soeurs aussi Rem', là Sirius va être ton beau-frère pis moi j'vais faire quoi tsé. Dit James  
  
- J'pense que Lily a une soeur, alors si Remus se marie avec la soeur de Lily, toi avec Lily, et moi avec Viana, on va encore être pogné ensemble pour une coupe d'année. Dit Sirius  
  
- Génial! Fit James  
  
- Non, ça m'tente pas tellement de me marier avec la soeur de Lily. Répondis-je  
  
- Ben là, tu casses toute notre fun... Pourquoi tu veux pas te marier avec sa soeur, ta trouvé une 'tite loup-garounne de ton goût? Répondis James  
  
- James, des loup-garounne ça l'existe pas, t'es pire que Peter. Répliquais-je  
  
- Arrête dont ça, t'es dont ben méchant le traiter de Peter... Mais James a raison, il faut te trouver une fille parce que tu fais pitié sinon... à moins que t'aie un penchant pour les écureuil toi aussi? Me dis Sirius  
  
- Non ça va aller pour les écureuils vois-tu... Mais j'ai pas besoin de vous pour me faire un blonde, j'veux juste être seul un peu, c'est tout... Mais si jamais vous trouvé une fille vraiment bien vous pouvez ma présenté quand même. Fis-je  
  
- Si on trouve une fille vraiment bien on la garde qu'est-ce que tu penses, tss tss tsss! Répondit Sirius  
  
- Et Viana? Fit James  
  
- Je sors pas officiellement avec alors... Répondit Sirius comme tout explication  
  
Et il reçut une claque derrière la tête de moi-même. Disons que ça me dérangeait pas trop qu'ils essaient de me trouver une blonde, jusqu'à ce que j'apprennes ce qu'il avait derrière la tête... à part des cheveux bien sur. Ils avaient passé un annonce dans les presses « La leçon de Poudlard » et «La lune de Poudlard » , ni voyez aucun plagiat aux presses moldus « Le devoir» et « Le soleil » , comme quoi ils y auraient des auditions pour savoir quelles filles de Poudlard serait ma prochaine blonde. J'ai découvert ça en ouvrant un tirroir de Sirius ou débordait une centaine de candidature, bien que j'étais assez content j'avais quand même une réputation... ben pas tellement mais ça aurait été quand même l'fun que j'aille une réputation. Peu importe, j'allais les laissé faire. Alors que je m'assoyais innoncemment sur mon lit, James et Sirius rentrèrent.  
  
- Salut Moony, t'as vu Peter? Me demanda Sirius  
  
- 'Y restait à Pré-o-Lard jusqu'à dimanche soir avec George et sa famille. Répondis-je  
  
- J'me demande ce qu'ils sont en train de faire. Dit James  
  
- Moi j'veux pas tellement le savoir. Rajouta Sirius  
  
- Et si on allait les espionner? Demandais-je  
  
- Non 'y en ai pas question, on vient d'arriver à Poudlard et... Commença Sirius  
  
- Ouaip bonne idée. Dit James en ignorant totalement Sirius  
  
- Vous êtes vraiment juste deux p'tits... Recommença Sirius et on sut jamais ce qu'on était parce que ce gentil petit James lui enfonça un bas qui trainait par là dans la bouche  
  
Pendant qu'on marchait dans le passage secret nous menant à Pré-o-Lard Jame et moi discutions.  
  
- Tu trouves pas qu'on est trop méchant avec Sirius ces temps-ci. Me demanda-t-il  
  
- Non on est comme d'hab. Répondis-je  
  
- Ouais t'as raison... Tu sais ou est Peter? Répondit-il  
  
- Non aucune idée... On va chercher on va surement finir par le trouver. Dis-je  
  
On venait tous juste d'arriver dans la cave d'un des magasins de Pré-o-Lard, on se dirigea vers la porte et on sorti dehors. Je comtemplis la lune quelques instants, dans trois jours, elle sera pleine et ce qui devrait arrivé arriverais. On marcha un peu et on aperçu un hamster sur le stage qui était toujours là. Il chantait «bare naked» dans tous les sens de la chanson. On se dirigea vers là et on aperçu George et Peter qui était à part en train de se parler. On se cacha dans l'ombre et on écouta leur conversation, mais on en comprit pas grand chose. En tout cas, ils ne se faisaient pas de bisous, ni de calins... On entendait seulement Peter dire: « Désolé je ne voulais pas pillé sur ton frère » et des méchants « Couinf couinf ».  
  
- Ouin ben j'pensais que ça serait drôle de voir ça mais j'm'emmerde... Dit James  
  
- Moi avec... J'trouve le hamster qui chante tout nu plus intérressant. Répondis-je  
  
- Le hamster qui chante tout nu est justement plus intéressant, check-le, 'y est tout cute. Dis James  
  
- Tu m'inquiète James, tu serais pas attiré par le hamster par hasard? Demandais-je  
  
- Non! Dit-il en me donnant un claque derrière la tête  
  
Finalement, on retourna au château et on se coucha. Et le lendemain matin, on se fit réveillé par ma soeur.  
  
- Allez, réveillez-vous, aujourd'hui on va à Pré-o-Lard! Dit Viana en sortant du dortoir  
  
- Encore? Fit-on les trois en même temps  
  
Note de l'auteur: 'TIT VOTE, ALLEZ TOUS VOTÉ!!! Alors voilà le CHAP 6, lundi ou dimanche je vais peut-être mettre le 7, mais je viens d'avoir une idée et ma fic va commencé à avoir raport ;-) génial ^-^ !!!! Prochain chapitre par James!!! J'espère que vous aimé, et REVIEWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUH!!! ( POUR LE 'TIT VOTE AUSSI.) Alors si vous avez aimé reviewez-moi, et si vous avez pas aimé, reviewez-moi! ( Le message est clair???)   
  
---Review---Review---Review---Review---   
  
Réponse à mes Deux-Revieweuses-Préférées-Et-Les-Seules-D'ailleurs-Parce-Que-Bibi-A-Pas-Reviewer-Mais-Ou-Es-Tu-Bibi?!!!  
  
LLM: Oui tu peux revoter, je t'ai mis un autre vote à 'Mumus! Et oui, je crois avoir remarqué un 'tit 'tit peu que c'est ton perso préféré, et probablement que ça sera lui le narrateur principal parce que si lui et Siri' sont à égalité ben mes votes compteront pu :-( ... Mais je vais finir pareil un chapitre James et un autre Peter et j'avais pensé faire un chapitre George après lui de Peter mais je pourrai pas tu vas voir pkoi dans le chap 8! Et je suis vraiment contente j'ai trouvé un raport à mon histoire, 'y va arrivé bientôt promis, bye a+ !!!  
  
Shiny: Si si, c'est un ordre ;-) ! Alors pour mon titre tu vas voir, 'y va trouver son sens, pas komment j'avais pensé quand je l'ai mis mais 'y va avoir raport pareil ^-^ ! Je suis vraiment contente parce que ma fic sera pu sans but et aucun sujet parce que j'ai eu une idée ( et oui j'ai des idées parfois... rarement mais j'en ai! ) et j'en parle un peu dans le chapitre 2 mais pas clairement, elle n'est pas tombé du ciel mais elle est bonne pareil... je crois! Pis pour ta fic «Deux fins» je vais allez la lire après avoir posté ma fic! Bye a+ !!!  
  
---Review---Review---Review---Review--- 


	7. Le clan des Masqués

LES RÉSULTATS DU 'TIT VOTE SONT À LA FIN, JUSTE AVANT LA RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWEURS!!!  
  
Titre: Send to me an Angel  
  
Auteure, Autrice et Auteuse (vous m'comprenez???) : Tania (cé moi!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: Les persos et les lieux sont à la très vénérée J.K Rowling. Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est que l'intrigue et mon bôoooooooo 'Mumus ( et oui Rem')!!! Nop, lui avec y'est à J.K *snif snif*...  
  
CHAP 7: Le clan des Masqués  
  
Pour ce qui était selon nous la deuxième fois, nous nous rendîmes au mariage de PeteLe r et George. On avait, Sirius, Remus et moi, l'étrange impression de «déjà vu»...  
  
- Tu crois que Peter aussi a l'impression de s'être déjà marié? Demandais-je  
  
- J'en sais rien James... le meilleur moyen de le savoir c'est de sauter sur Peter dès qu'il commence à monter la colline. Répondit Sirius  
  
- Bonne idée. Dis-je  
  
- Mauvais idée... Fit Remus  
  
Et dès que la chanson « Colors of the wind » se fit entendre et que Peter commmença en s'enfarger dans sa robe en montant, on vit un Sirius l'écureuil-prêtre se jeter sur Peter du haut de la colline pour le faire rouler un peu plus bas. On vit également un Mumus et un James courir comme des... comme des Mumus et des James en direction de Sirius et Peter.  
  
- Peter on doit te parler, c'est sérieux. Dit Remus avec son air de loup-garou grave...  
  
- J'écoute... Fit timidement Peter  
  
- Remus, Sirius et moi, on a l'impression d'avoir déjà été à ce mariage hier... on sait déjà tout ce qui va se passer. On voulait te demander si toi c'était pareil? Dis-je  
  
- Oui, couina Peter, sauf que ce matin c'était bizarre, parce qu'à mon mariage hier George était dans mon lit à mon réveil avec son p'tit sourire d'écureuil tout cute, pis aujourd'hui y' était assis sur une chaise de la cuisine avec des yeux méchants...  
  
- Je vois... Peter, hier 'y s'est tu passé quelque chose de bizarre? Demanda Sirius  
  
- Non... Fit Peter de sa petite voix  
  
- Certain? T'aurais pas écrasé son frère sans faire exprès? Demanda Remus qui se souvenait de la conversation qu'il avait espionné  
  
- Non j'ai pas écrasé son frère Ricardo en dansant « La cucaracha » chanté par Pablo, son cousin éloigné le hamster, tard dans la soirée, environ vers 10:46 et 53 secondes, sans faire exprès parce qu'il s'est foutu dans mes jambes le cave! Bon, peut-être que je l'ai écrasé un 'tit 'tit peu.... Dit Peter  
  
- Merde Peter, t'as écrasé son frère... J'pense que George s'en rapelle aussi et que c'est pour ça qu'il te regardait bizarre 'à matin... Ce soir, fait très attention et ne l'écrasse pas! Répondit Sirius  
  
- Mais son frère y' est po là, hier y' était là à 9:18 et là y'est 10:37 et y'est po tellement là.... Fit Peter  
  
- Alors ce qui se serait passé hier ne s'efface pas... Mais t'as la chance de te rattraper, on va rester avec toi pour être sur que t'écrasse pas sa grand-mère. Dis-je  
  
Alors on aida Peter à monter la colline pour pas qu'il tombe comme hier, et on alla s'assoir. Sirius se leva pour aller marier George et Peter mais Viana l'intercepta.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sirius? Fit-elle en chuchotant  
  
- Longue histoire... Va m'attendre aux Trois Balais je vais venir te rejoindre après les avoir marier et je t'expliquerai tout. Répondit-il  
  
- J'y vais mais dépêche-toi d'accord? Demanda-t-elle  
  
- Promis. Dit Sirius  
  
Et Viana partit aux Trois Balais tandis que Sirius était en train de marier les deux autres. À peine cinq minutes plus tard, Shawn Desmond apparaissait et chantait ses deux chansons. Pendant ce temps-là, Sirius partit discrètement et fut suivi, sans le savoir, par Remus et moi. Il entra aux Trois Balais et on entendit quelques minutes avant de rentrer nous aussi. Viana et Sirius était au fond, en train de discuter.  
  
- Les prochains c'est eux... Fis-je avec un sourire  
  
- De quoi? Me demanda Remus  
  
- C'est eux les prochains à se marier. Répondis-je  
  
- J'espère juste que Sirius tura pas le frère de Viana . Me dit Remus  
  
- Comment ça? Fis-je  
  
- Parce que c'est moi son frère, idiot. Dit-il  
  
On était caché dans une citrouille géante, et oui l'Halloween était dans une semaine, et on écoutait Sirius parlé à Viana.  
  
- T'as dû faire un rêve prémonitoire... La prof de divination en a parlé déjà de. Commença Viana  
  
- Non, c'est pas ça. James, ton frère, Peter et moi on a tous cette sensation, et on a l'impression que George aussi. En plus, Peter a tué Ricardo hier et aujourd'hui il n'est plus là... Fit Sirius  
  
- Quoi? Peter a tué quelqu'un? Dit Viana  
  
- Non, c'est juste un écureuil... le frère de George. Répondit Sirius  
  
- Tu veux dire que Peter aurait tué le frère de George, tu sais si les écureuils ont des pouvoirs magiques? Peut-être que George aurait lancé une malédiction a Peter pour son meutre... C'est horrible! Dit Viana  
  
- T'as raison, c'est George le coupable, c'est évident pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant? Fit Sirius  
  
- Je blaguais, les écureuils ont absolument aucuns pouvoirs magiques, franchement Sirius. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi qu'est-ce que tu me dis, moi je retourne au mariage, bye. Dit Viana en partant des Trois Balais  
  
- Attends-moi Viana... Fit Sirius mais elle était déjà partie  
  
Sirius s'assis et on sortit de dedans le dedans du dedans de la citrouille. Sirius ne fut pas surpris de nous voir là, et on s'assis avec lui pour discuter un peu.  
  
- Aujourd'hui c'est hier, alors demain devrait être aujourd'hui et après-demain sera le hier de la journée suivante... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour aujourd'hui? Demanda Remus  
  
- Pour aujourd'hui ou pour hier? Demanda Sirius  
  
- Arrêtez vous m'donner mal à' tête, je propose de pas dormir de la nuit comme ça on va être sur qu'à notre réveil on va être après-demain... ou peut-être demain mais on aurait dû être demain aujourd'hui alors demain on sera après-demain. Dis-je  
  
- Bonne idée Jamesie! Fit Sirius  
  
- J'ai toujours eu des bonnes idées... Répondis-je en recevant deux claques derrière la tête de la part de mes deux meilleurs amis...   
  
On retourna au mariage et c'était déjà la dernière dance, c'est-à-dire, le remix de la « dance des canards ». L'atmosphère entre George et Peter avait l'air un peu beaucoup tendu. Disons seulement qu'ils étaient assis tous les deux sur une chaise et George lançait des regards noirs à Peter qui couinait des « Couinf couinf » à George. Et la nuit arriva et on dit à Peter, qui avait soit dit en passant réussi à écrasser aucun écureuil, de venir avec nous dans la cabane hurlante. Rendu à l'intérieur, on l'enferma dans l'armoire et on lui dit que c'était simplement des "précautions". On s'étendit chacun sur un des "lits", qui, avait été "refait" par Remus lors des pleines lunes. On prit soin de ne pas s'endormir et lorsque Sirius ferma les yeux on lui fit apparaître un sot rempli de miel magiquement refroidit pour avoir l'effet d'un sot d'eau froid mais avec les inconvénients du miel qu'on lui versa dessus pour rire un peu... et ce fut effectivement drôle.  
  
- Bonjour bonjour. Fit un écureuil avec un masque  
  
Il s'avança vers nous et on le recconu malgré son masque et sa voix qui disait autre chose que « Couinf couinf », c'était George  
  
- Euh... bonjour bonjour toi aussi. Dit Remus  
  
- Mouahahahahhhhhhhhhh! Fit l'écureuil masqué  
  
- Euh... Ah ah ah, ouais 'est bonne en les gars! Dis-je  
  
- Ouais. Dit Sirius  
  
- Sur. Dit Remus  
  
- Ah ah ah. Firent-ils ensemble, très sincèrement  
  
- Venez avec môaaaaaaa! Dit le p'tit écureuil avec une voix ténébreuse  
  
- Euh non, pas tellement... C'est qu'on est bien ici vous voyez. Dit Remus  
  
- Mais vous avez pas le choix chers, dit George en claquant des doigts, ... oups j'me suis tromper de main.  
  
Et il claqua des doigts avec son autre main et on disparu dans un endroit sombre, très sombre... Jusqu'à ce qu'un des écureuils fasse apparaître de la lumière bleue du bout de ses doigts, alors on vit... On était entouré d'écureuils et de hamsters masqués... c'était un clan diabolique...  
  
NOTE DE L'AUTEURE:  
  
Mais qui est le vrai coupable de tout ça... et quels sont ses motifs??? Va-t-il sortir des nuages comme par hasard ou a-t-il vraiment une vie??? Vous saurez tout ça dans le prochain chapitre... Nan cé juste un blague, cé dans lui après le prochain ;-) ... Alors je vais me dépêcher à vous faire un nouveau chapitre et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez zivouplaît!!! Prochain chap par Peter et les autres par le mystérieux gagnant... Alors si vous avez aimé reviewez-moi, et si vous avez pas aimé, reviewez-moi! ( Le message est clair???)  
  
RÉSULTATS DU 'TIT VOTE:  
  
Mici à tlm ki a voté, cé super zentil de vot' part!!!  
  
Alors en quatrième et dernière position c'est... tralalalatoum ( tlm a compris que c'était des roulements de tambour ^_^ )  
  
...  
  
PETER PETTIGROS AVEC 0 VOTE!!! O_o   
  
...  
  
En troisième et avant-dernière position c'est... tralalalatoum  
  
...  
  
JAMES POTTER AVEC 1 VOTE!!! ;-)  
  
...  
  
En deuxième et après-première position c'est... tralalalatoum  
  
...  
  
SIRIUS BLACK AVEC 3 VOTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :-D  
  
...  
  
En première et... première position c'est... tralalalatoum  
  
....  
  
TRALALALATOUM  
  
....   
  
REMUS LUPIN AVEC 4 VOTES!!! ^_^  
  
---Review---Review---Review---Review---   
  
Réponse à mes Quatre-Personnes-Les-Plus-Revieweuses-Reviewlatrivement-Et-Bibi-Est-De-Retour-Salut-Bibi... o? voilà.  
  
LMM: Kikoo! T'aimes toujours??? Et bien ton 'Mumus a l'air d'avoir gagné en... Mais prochain chap encore par Peter ^_^! Et Miss Moony te fait dire qu'elle pense que t'es une personne très brillante pour être fan de Remus mais que c'est elle sa plus grande fan... Et moi aussi j'aime bien leurs insultes à Lily et James... J'ai toujours eu un don (O_o) pour dire des choses no-were et mes insultes en prennent un coup ;-) , bah quoi, j'chu comme ça! Et tu voulais de la compét' pour le vote, et bien en voilà, bon et bien a+ et mici bocoup bocoup!!!  
  
bibi: Salut bibi, tu m'as manqué t'étais ou? Lol, et bien ton vote pour James est rentré mais y' a pas gagné malheureusment (WOAUIS!) ... Cé très très triste! Lol cé juste que cé pas mon perso préféré mais bon, ça va pareil et ne t'en va pu bibi, resteuuuuuuuuh ... Nan jé rien fumer t'inquiète, bon et bien bubye!!!  
  
Miss Moony (adoratrice incontestée de Remus Lupin): Je suis en train de devenir Remusienne... J'sais pas pkoi, j'étais pas mal + Siriusienne mais là sa mode à lui est passée et on dirait que Remus revient en force alors, je suis le courant ;-) ! ( Y' fallait j'le dise à kekun ^_^ ) Alors je suis très contente que tu aimes ma fic et si tu aimes les fics avec 'Mumus va lire la fic de Shiny « Deux fins » cé vraiment tout cute son Remus/Lyra, et jé transmis ton message à LMM... =) Et pour pas qu'ils y aient de chicane sur qui de vous deux sera la plus grande fan de Mumus je vais régler ça, cé moi sa fan #1! Et mici pour ta p'tite pensé du jour, ça l'a tout changé dans ma vie... O_o Bon ben @ pluche!  
  
Shiny: Ben pour Peter et George, 'y a kek 'tits problèmes... en autre que Peter a tué son frère, détails détails. Alors tu vas voir la suite des évenements et pour le temps qui vont durer ensemble, et bien dans la mesure du temps que la même journée reccomence tout le temps y' vont toujours en être au stade du mariage, mais, comme tu vas voir dans les chapitres suivant, tout va s'arranger... ou peut-être pas. Tu m'as suivi, pas trop perdu? Si oui voilà un site de référence http://www.perdu.com et dépêche-toi à posté tes nouveaux chaps de tes deux fics, et oui maintenant je vais t'achaller pour deux fics à place d'une seule ^_^, avoue que t'es contente, alors DÉPÊCHE TOI, DÉPÊCHE TOI =)... kiss bye!  
  
---Review---Review---Review---Review--- 


	8. Mes namis ont été kidnapé

Titre: Send to me an Angel  
  
Auteure, Autrice et Auteuse (vous m'comprenez???) : Tania (cé moi!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: Les persos et les lieux sont à la très vénérée J.K Rowling. Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est que l'intrigue (O_o) et mon bôoooooooo 'Mumus ( et oui vous m'avez bien compris, Rem')!!! Nop, lui avec y'est à J.K *snif snif*...  
  
CHAP 8: Mes namis ont été kidnapés  
  
Je sortis de l'armoire dans laquelle mes meilleurs amis m'avaient enfermé en utilisant ma baguette magique, eh oui je suis intelligent hein, et je regarda autour de moi. Il n'y avait plus personne. Pendant mon bref séjour dans l'armoire que j'ai affectueusement appelé Georgette en honneur à George, j'avais entendu quelque chose d'horrible, Sirius avait chanté «Au clair de la lune», mais pire encore, j'avais entendu George les kidnappé. Mais j'étais quant même pas pour sortir de l'armoire à ce moment-là parce que j'aurais peut-être pu les sauver... enfin bon, je suis Peter alors essayez pas de trouver de la logique dans mes propos. Je cassa une fenêtre d'environ 8 mètre par 2 mètre, je commença à me hisser dedans afin de sortir d'ici, mais mon derrière resta coincé et je dût utiliser la porte pour sortir...   
  
- Geoooooooooorge, Geooooooooooorge, Geooooooooooorge... Mais t'es caché ou quoi George? Aller, dis-le que t'es caché, dis-le! Dit-je en sortant dehors  
  
Aujourd'hui était heureusement le hier du demain, à mon grand bonheur. Je me mariais pu mais qui sait... pas moi, non vraiment moi je sais pas. Mes pensées revinrent à tant tôt, parce que eh oui j'avais des pensées mais cela signifie pas pour autant que j'ai la capacité de penser. Est-ce que George avait kidnappé Sirius, James et mon beau Remus... eh oui vous avez bien entendu mon beau Remus sauf qu'il le sait pas encore qu'il est «mon» beau Remus. Et en parlant du loup-garou, il arriva... pas Remus mais George.  
  
- Couinf couinf. Fit-il  
  
- Salut George, je sais pas comment te dire ça mais je vais te le dire pareil... Est-ce que t'as kidnappé Remus, James et Sirius... Attends non, est-ce que t'as kidnappé James, Remus et Sirius... Non j'en reviens à ma première idée, est-ce que t'as kidnappé Remus, James et Sirius? Dis-je à mon beau George, parce que eh oui, il était très beau et irrestiblement sexy  
  
- Couinf. Me répondit-il  
  
- Ah fiou, j'avais presque cru pendant un moment que oui, bon et bien moi j'm'en vais chez Zonko, j'ai pu de poudre à gratter, bye mon lapin en sucre, je t'aime. Lui dis-je  
  
- Couinf couinf couiiinf! Fit-il avec colère  
  
- Oups désolé, j'avais oublié que ton grand-père s'est faite mangé par un lapin, bon ben bye. Répondis-je en quittant George en sautillant  
  
- Mouahahahah... C'est moi qui les a kidnappé et le pire dans tout ça c'est que... c'était pas un lapin mais un lièvre!!! Dit George  
  
- T'as dit quelque chose George? Demandais-je en ayant entendu une voix  
  
- Couinf. Me répondit-il avec un 'tit sourire  
  
- Bon d'accord bye alors. Dis-je  
  
J'alla chez Zonko acheter la poudre à gratter pour Sirius. Eh oui, pendant les pleines lunes, lorsqu'on doit devenir les animaux qui sommeillent en nous, Sirius aime bien ce mettre de la poudre à gratter pour passer le temps que Remus prenait à dormir, il pouvait se gratter le museau toute la nuit et il aime ça, après on vient dire que je suis bizarre?  
  
- Laaa la la-la la laaa, la la-la la laaa, laaa la la-la la laaa, la la-la la la laaa. Chantonais-je en allant au petit hôtel voir la famille de George  
  
Et enfin, j'arriva et ce que je trouvit me laissa sans voix, ils étaient tous là dans ma chambre réservé pour la fin de semaine, avec un masque sur le visage. Écureuil comme hamster avaient à présent tous l'air un peu... diabolique. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était tout ça? Un d'eux s'avença vers moi, je le perçu comme étant un hamster, malgré que j'hésitait un peu pour écureuil. Il avait une camisole blanche et des jeans déchirés qui lui donnait un côté «bad boy»... ou «bad hamster boy» c'est comme vous voulez.   
  
- Toi......... commença-t-il et après ce qui sembla avoir été un moment de réflexion il rajouta, euh attends j'ai oublié quoi j'voulais dire.  
  
Un autre écureuil s'avança vers lui, il lui murmura quelques « Couinf couinf » à l'oreille et le hamster prit un visage dur et reccommenca son discour.  
  
- Toi, c'est toi! Tu sais qui je suis, hein, tu sais-tu qui je suis, hein allez réponds! Je suis Pablo et s'est pendant que je chantait « La cucaracha » que tu as écrasé Ricardo! Dit-il  
  
- Oups, je suis désolé de l'avoir écrasé, hi hi. Couinais-je timidement  
  
( Attention, le passage qui suit contient un language hamsterement vulgaire, la reccommendation des enfants est conseillé )  
  
- J'm'en tappe comme d'la quarante de Ricardo ( c'était la fin du passage, eh oui c'était ça... ), il se reprit avec une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux, tu sais moi, j'ai toujours rêvé de me produire sur Broadway, et même si c'est pas Broadway c'était quand même mon spectacle... ET À CAUSE DE TOI Y' A UNE PERSONNE EN MOINS QUI A PU LE VOIR!!!   
  
- Mais pourquoi avez-vous kidnappé mes amis... Il vous ont rien fait eux. Répliquais-je  
  
- Il sont partis avant la fin de mon spectacle, et ça, C'EST INADMISSIBLE, tsss, franchement. Dit Pablo  
  
- Non, ils étaient à Pourdlard et vous aviez pas encore commencé quand ils sont partis, vous voyez, j'suis fort hein, avouez-le! Dis-je en bombant le torse  
  
- Non, vous n'êtes pas fort mon cher ami, parce que vous saurez que deux d'entre eux, James et Remus se trouvait là, en train de vous espionner et par le fait même d'assister à mon irrestible spectacle. Répliqua-t-il en bombant le torse à son tour  
  
- Quoi, il m'espionnait, mes amis... C'est dûr à accepter voyez-vous - Pablo fit signe que oui il comprenait- mais Sirius vous a rien faites lui, alors pourquoi vous l'avez kidnappé, hein, répondez dont à ça! Dis-je  
  
- Vous avez tort et raison à la fois, effectivement pour Sirius, et je vais d'ailleurs le laissé partir, cependant... c'est pas moi qui l'ai kidnappé, c'est George! Me dit-il ayant l'effet d'une bombe  
  
- Quoi mon Georgi... non, fis-je en pleurant, il va me le payer, je vais sauver mes amis et je vais, je vais ... je vais DIVORCER! Dis-je en partant à courir  
  
- Attrappez-le, vite, il doit rejoindre les autres maintenant qu'il sait tous ça! Dit Pablo   
  
Et ils se garochèrent tous sur moi et ce qui dût arriver arriva, les hamsters m'attrapèrent et d'un claquement de doigt je disparu dans une pièce sombre.  
  
- Qui est là? Demanda Sirius  
  
C'était rassurant d'attendre sa voix.  
  
- Merde Sirius, tu pouvais pas te taire maintenant il sait qu'on est ici. Fit le rationel Remus  
  
- Mais Remus pourquoi tu penses qu'il vient ici, parce qu'on est là idiot. Fit le rationel... non, fit Sirius  
  
- Chut mais taissé vous vous êtes vraiment agaçant à la fin, il sait qu'on est là, alors voilà, il sait, il sait, alors il le sait et nous aussi on le sait alors laissons le savoir. Dit James qui, évidemment, le savait  
  
- James? Demandais-je  
  
- Peter! Fit-il   
  
Et je sauta de joie sur eux, ne voyant rien mais ayant bien et bien atterit sur quelqu'un que je recconnu par ses cries comme étant Sirius. Il m'expliquèrent que George les avait faites prisonniers et moi que Pablo était derrière tout ça.  
  
- C'est vraiment stupide... Mais j'comprends toujours pas pourquoi hier était avant-hier. Dit Remus  
  
- Mais parce que c'est la vie, y' a rien à comprendre là, y' a un hamster fou qui rêve de Broadway qui veut nous tué alors je vais pas me soucier des 'tits problèmes du monde tsss. Répondit Sirius  
  
- Bon je crois qu'on devrait tous ce coucher, le soleil va bientôt se coucher... Merde le soleil, c'est la pleine lune se soir! S'écria James  
  
Tout le monde resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que...  
  
- Mais non, c'est demain, hier c'était la lune d'avant-hier donc aujourd'hui la lune de hier et demain la lune d'aujourd'hui! Dit-je  
  
- T'as raison... T'as trouvé ça tout seul parce que tu commences à me faire peur là... Bon je vais rester réveillé pour cette nuit mais prennez vos formes d'animagi au cas ou... Dit Remus  
  
Tout le monde s'endormit et Remus resta éveillé pendant toute la nuit. Vers 2 hrs du matin, deux écureuils apparurent.   
  
- Trouves lequel est Sirius et laisse-le partir. Chuchota l'un deux  
  
Remus sembla réfléchir puis leur dit.  
  
- Vous me cherchez, c'est moi Sirius, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Dit Remus  
  
- On a reçu les ordres de te laisser partir. Répondit l'autre  
  
Et ils le laissèrent partir. Je m'étais réveillé lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés et j'avais tout vu. Remus était à présent en liberté, j'espèrais seulement qu'il réussirait à nous sauver.  
  
Note de l'auteure: La fic arrive à sa fin, encore 2 chapitres, l'épiologue comprit (par Remus bien sur) et ça va être tout. J'avais l'intention au début de faire toute la 5ème année des Maraudeurs mais finalement ça m'tente pu pcq je suis en train de traduire une fic ( qui mets Remus en persos principal ) et elle est vraiment bonne. Et après avoir traduit cette fic je vais en traduire une autre, et une autre, etc, pcq j'aime mieux être traductrice qu'auteure, alors j'espère que vous l'avez aimé parce que c'est probablement ma dernière. Alors si vous avez aimé reviewez-moi, et si vous avez pas aimé, reviewez-moi! ( Le message est clair???)  
  
---Review---Review---Review---Review---   
  
Réponse à mes Trois-Seules-Revieweuses-Pour-Ce-Chapitre-Pcq-Bibi-A-Encore-Disparu :  
  
Shiny: Aujourd'hui on est pas mercredi? Pcq la suite de «Deux Fins» est toujours pas là!!! Viteuuuh on veut la suite, et aussi celle de «Les aventures des Maraudeurs» ça fait trop longtemps que t'as pas mit de chap pour celle-là!!! Eh oui j'ai fait de la pub mais elle l'avait déjà lu ta fic... mais en tant que « pubatrice » (ça se dit?) je vais faire un 'tit peu de pub pour la fic que je suis en train de traduire: Alors c'est un Remus quand qu'il était jeune/ Hermione, une histoire avec le retourneur de temps et enfin, un truc vraiment compliqué mais tout cute. (Cé bon jé fini ma 'passe' pub) Alors merci pour ton review cé zentil! Bisous, bye!  
  
Miss Moony (adoratrice incontestée de Remus Lupin): Pkoi sa serait toi la Remusienne la plus 'mumusié, tss cé moi, cé moi! J'vais faire un compromis... on fait la garde partagé, toi t'as le dimanche, lundi, mardi et mercredi et moi j'ai Remus le jeudi, vendredi et samedi, lol! En 2k, moi jé jamais été très fan de Fred et George... à part George mon écureuil ^_^ ( bah lui de Peter). Et j'ai hâte de lire ta fic sur 'Mumus! Et puisque ta faite de la pub je vais faire la mienne aussi, alors je suis en train de traduire une fic c'est un Remus quand qu'il était jeune/ Hermione, une histoire avec le retourneur de temps et enfin, un truc vraiment compliqué mais tout cute, alors voilà, jé fait ma pub. Et merci pour tout les qualificatif très sincère que tu m'as dit, c'est très touchant. Et j'ai beaucoup réfléchie sur ta 'tite pensée et vois-tu... c'était pas tellement mes intention de volé les bobettes de Ginette mais cé gentils pareil, bye!   
  
LMM: Contente que tu aimes toujours Remus et ma fic, cé zentil ^_^!!! Et si t'es toujours fan de Remus dans deux semaines, je vais publier un fic traduite de l'anglais sur Remus, elle est vraiment trop bien. Oh non j'chu affreuse jé fait d'la pub dans toutes mes réponses aux reviews! Bon 'arrête alors mici, bye!!! 


	9. Le plan

Titre: Send to me an angel   
  
Auteure, Autrice et Auteuse (vous m'comprenez???) : Tania (cé moi!!!)   
  
Disclaimer: Les persos et les lieux sont à la très vénérée J.K Rowling. Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est que l'intrigue (O_o) et mon bôoooooooo 'Mumus ( et oui vous m'avez bien compris, Rem')!!! Nop, lui avec y'est à J.K *snif snif*...   
  
CHAP 9: Le plan   
  
Ce matin, j'avais été libéré par deux 'tits écureuils comme étant Sirius... Ouais bon, Sirius dormait alors. Je venais d'arriver à Poudlard et je croisa la prof de divination.   
  
- Qui est là? Dit mme Shores   
  
- C'est Lupin... Répondis-je   
  
Devais-je lui parler de ce qui arrivait, lui dire qu'un hamster qui rêve de Broadway a ordonné à l'écureuil marié à Peter de kidnappé mes amis... Ça faisait un peu louche, surtout venant d'un des Maraudeurs, on aurait cru à un mauvaise blague... non pas mauvaise, les Maraudeurs ne font jamais de mauvaises blagues, on aurait simplement cru à une blague, ouais c'est ça.   
  
- Monsieurrr Lupin vous dites... commença-t-elle, Oh oui, je le savais trrrès bien, mon troisième oeil me l'avait dit mais... c'est pas parrrce que je sais tout que je dois le dirrre à tout le monde tsss.   
  
Ouais, c'est sur ça, le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle si croit vraiment elle! Bon alors je continua mon chemin, il n'y avait aucun élèves parce qu'ils étaient tous en cours... oh non, les cours! En plus, cette année on avait les B.U.S.E.s, je pouvais pas manquer les cours. Mais en même temps mes amis était je-ne-sais-où à faire je-ne-sais-quoi... C'est décidé, j'allais allé en cours mais, bien sûr, je prendrais des notes pour eux. Il était 9:17, et le cours d'études des runes avait commencé à 9:08. Je rentra dans la salle de classe discrètement et m'assis à un bureau libre derrière mais le professeur me remarqua tout de suite.   
  
- Vous, qui êtes-vous? Me dit le professeur Lowen   
  
- Remus ... Répondis-je   
  
- Remus vous dites... joli nom. Dit-il   
  
J'entendis un « y'a pas juste un joli nom » je me retourna vers la fille qui avait dit ça et elle rajouta   
  
- Ton nom de famille' est très bien aussi...   
  
Elle fit un sourire timide et se retourna, un peu beaucoup rouge tandis que ses amies gloussaient toutes.   
  
- Oui mais le fait que vous avez un joli nom ne changera rien à votre punition, deux heures de retenus se soir, quand le soleil sera couché. Dit Lowen   
  
- D'accord... Commençais-je   
  
- Non, ma soeur se retourna vers moi avec un regard qui voulait dire mais-où-que-t'était-idiot et elle rajouta, hum c'est-à-dire que se soir je voulais regarder la... pleine lune avec mon frère... Il pourrait vous faire la retenue demain, si vous voulez il pourrait faire quatres heures de retenue 'à place, attendez, non, six heures sa serait mieux?   
  
Oh non, c'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié. Qu'est-ce que je devais dire maintenant, escusez-moi mais je ne peux pas je suis un loup-garou?   
  
- Oh mais si vous insistez mademoiselle Lupin, vous pouvez regarder la pleine lune... ici, pendant votre deux heures de retenue. Répliqua-t-il   
  
Le cours continua et lorsque la magicocloche sonna je sorti du cours assez pressé mais Viana me rattrapa.   
  
- Non mais, deux heures de retenue, c'est de ta faute, si tu serais pas arrivé en retard aussi! Me dit-elle fachée   
  
Je la pris dans mes bras et la poussa - gentiment bien sûr... - dans un passage secret qui était juste à côté de nous.   
  
- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, je veux sortir, laisse-moi sortir. Cria-t-elle   
  
- Attends je dois te dire quelque choses... Tu te souviens de George, le mari de Peter - elle fit signe que oui - mais avant-hier y' nous a kidnappé... arrête de rire Viana! Pis 'à matin deux écureuil sont venu et y' ont demandé qui était Sirius et j'ai dit que c'était moi parce que Sirius dormait... ARRÊTE DE RIRE! Bon, pis la y' m'ont libéré... Dit Remus   
  
- T'as toujours eu de l'imagination, d'après toi ça vient de maman ou de papa.... Bon, à de mettons que c'est vrai, que James, Peter et... Sirius sont prisonniers... Y' faut faire quelque chose Remus, on doit aller libéré Sirius... et les autres bien sûr! Mais pourquoi t'as dit que t'étais Sirius, à cause de toi y' est encore prit là... j'veux pas dire que je suis pas contente que tu sois là... Rajouta-t-elle   
  
- Ouais bon, j'comptais un peu beaucoup sur toi pour me dire quoi faire. Avouais-je   
  
- Je vois... Le prochain cours c'est défense contre les forces du mal, on pourra s'en parler pendant le cours, le prof risque pas d'entendre grand chose. Me dit-elle avec un sourire   
  
- Sadique... J'espère bien qu'y 'entendra rien y' est sourd! Rajoutais-je   
  
Et on partit en cours de D.C.F.M. mais le professeur n'était pas là. Après cinq minutes de... chuchotement - veuillez prendre note que la notion de chuchotement peut être relative dans ce cas - une professeure arriva. Cheveux blonds ternes au bas du dos, peau couleur pêche, yeux bleus sans vie derrière de discrète lunette à monture rouge. Elle portait une robe de soricère entièrement grise et parraissait agée d'à peine 20 ans.   
  
- Bonjours, je suis madame Klint et je suis votre remplaçante pour aujourd'hui parce que votre professeur semble avoir disparu mais ne vous en faites pas, on va le retrouver. Dit elle   
  
J'entendis un - on s'en faisait pas non plus - et je me tourna vers ma soeur qui était assise derrière moi, en train de parler avec deux de ses amies; Marilynn et Deanna.   
  
- Hier, j'étais allée au 18ème étage parce que j'avais entendu dire par Thaylie que Bryce y était couché et voulait pas se lever, j'étais pas pour manqué ça alors, et j'ai rencontré Matthew. Vous savez, le gars avec les beaux yeux bleus, et bien, croyez-moi ou non, il m'a demandé où étais les toilettes! Dit la prénommé Marilynn   
  
- Quoi, pour vrai? Oh Mary, ça veut tout dire s'il t'a dit ça! Dit ma soeur Viana en faisant son super-sourire 'colgate total' qui avait pas l'air trop sincère   
  
- Je suis tellement contente pour toi Mary, tu vas m'inviter au mariage dit? Moi et Viana on va être les demoiselles d'honneur, j'nous voit déjà en robe rouge hyper-décolté!!! Rajouta Deanna apparament plus exicité par le fait d'être demoiselle d'honneur que le reste   
  
- Oh je sais pas... C'est moi direct du traditionnel « as-tu l'heure? » pour en venir tout de suite au conclusion mais, qui sait! Dit Marilynn   
  
'Ah les filles, tous les mêmes!' Je fis signe à ma soeur de venir s'assoir à côté de moi. J'avais à lui parler, bien sûr, mais aussi j'étais un peu seul sans les Maraudeurs. Elle passa assez discrètement sous les bureaux et s'assis à côté de moi. Et, pour une des rares fois qu'il m'était donné en cours de D.F.C.M, j'écouta la professeure.   
  
- Les Sikloos sont de petites créatures fantastiques qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde de voir. Elle appartiennent aux anges. Les anges sont une espèces de sorcières uniquement ayant plusieurs dons en plus qui font d'elles des êtres magiquement accesible. Par exemple, les Sikloos peuvent faire un Rhectolusium lorsqu'ils sont en danger, c'est-à-dire, une sorte de procédé qui apellent leur maîtresse. Leur maîtresse viennent alors et leur rendent la liberté en détruisant toutes sources de mal... Disait madame Klint comme si elle récitait un dictionnaire   
  
Ma soeur se tourna vers moi et me fit un signe. Je leva les sourcils pour montrer que je comprenait rien de ce qu'elle disait. Elle pointa la professeure, puis sa bouche, et leva sont pouce. Comme elle voyait que je comprenait absolument rien, elle reccommença le même signe pendant cinq minutes.   
  
- Je sais qu'a l'a des lèvres Viana. Murmurais-je   
  
- Idiot, ça aucun raport! Écoutes ce qu'elle dit on pourrait faire ça. On trucide un Sikloos et l'a un ange apparaît. L'ange va détruire toutes les pantantes qui sont mals, dont les écureuils et hamsters et va sauvez Sirius. Dit Viana comme si c'était la chose la plus simple et évidente au monde   
  
- C'est un peu tirer par les cheveux ton histoire Viana, mais ça vaut la peine d'essayer. Après le cours, je vais prendre le Sikloos dans la cage et je vais m'enfuir discrètement dans le passage secret de tant tôt pendant que tu vas occuper madame Klint et venir me rejoindre après... Si ça marche pas, y' a rien qui va marcher, c'est notre dernière chance. Soufflais-je   
  
- Vous deux derrières, vous avez quelque chose a ajouté? Dit la professeure en nous regardant   
  
- Non madame. Fit ma soeur   
  
- Alors taisez-vous s'il-vous-plaît. Dit-elle   
  
Lorsque le cours termina, ma soeur se dirigea vers la professeure et lui demanda si elle pouvait lui parler en privée quelques secondes. La professeure et Viana sortirent de la classe et je me dirigea vers la cage du Sikloos. J'enleva la couverture qui recouvrait la cage et je l'observa. Le Sikloos ressemblait étrangement à un chat. Il avait des yeux mauves et un pelage indigo profond. Des dents parfaitement blanche complémentait sa bouche. Je le prit délicatement dans mes bras et je remis la couverture par dessus la cage assez difficilement, dût à un certain Sikloos qui m'avait adopté. Je sortis de la classe et je vis la professeure de dos en train de parler à Viana. Je rentra vite dans le passage secret et j'entendis quelques minutes.   
  
' Toc toc toc '   
  
- Remus laisse-moi entrer. Dit ma soeur   
  
Elle entra et on fit un plan. On allait aller à Pré-o-Lard, dans la chambre qu'avait pris Peter et les écureuils et on s'arangerait pour se faire capturer. Quand ils nous emporterait dans la pièce avec les autres, on lacherait le Sikloos et on aurait plus qu'à attendre qu'un ange apparaissent...   
  
Note de l'auteure: Prochain chapitre c'est l'épiologue et c'est tout! Mais ne vous en faites pas, l'épiologue va être racontez par Remus parce que si non y' aurait po gagner grand chose du vote. Alors si vous avez aimé reviewez-moi, et si vous avez pas aimé, reviewez-moi! ( Le message est clair???) C'est votre avant avant-dernière chance de reviewez!!!   
  
---Review---Review---Review---Review---   
  
Réponse à LMM-L'unique-Reviweuse-De-Ce-Chapitre-Mais-Pourquoiiiiiii?   
  
LMM: Ouais, environ deux semaines là... Alors, tu t'en vas en Auvergne, c'est ou ça? Tk, c'est dommage pour toi que tu ne puisses pas avoir accès à ma fic pendant tes vacances là-bas! lol Alors merci pour ton review t'es la seule à m'avoir reviewer... Mais c'est drôle parce que j'étais sur d'avoir eu deux reviews mais non, j'en ai seulement un. Mais pendant un temps j'ai pas été capable de me connecter à fanfiction.net, peut-être parce qu'un complot diabolique fait par des êtres démoniaque se déroulait sur le site et leur plan diabolique consitait à.... effaccer le seul autre review que j'avais eu! Et maintenant mission accomplis alors je peux me recconceter... Bye bye et ne m'abandonne pas toi et review moi stp!!!!!! 


	10. Not' sauveur Kuchi

Titre: Send to me an angel  
  
Auteure, Autrice et Auteuse (vous m'comprenez???) : Tania (cé moi!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: Les persos et les lieux sont à la très vénérée J.K Rowling. Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est que l'intrigue (O_o) et mon bôoooooooo 'Mumus ( et oui vous m'avez bien compris, Rem')!!! Nop, lui avec y'est à J.K *snif snif *...  
  
CHAP 10: Notre sauveur Kuchi   
  
- T'es certain que c'est la chambre 19b? Parce que si on rentre pas dans la bonne chambre on- Commença Viana  
  
- J'en suis parfaitement certain, fais-moi un peu confiance. Alors, après toi. Dis-je en faisant une révérence devant la porte 19b  
  
- Oh non, c'est pas la peine, tu peux y aller en premier tu sais. Répondit-elle  
  
- Et bien j'insiste, et après tout, les dames d'abord non? Répliquais-je  
  
- Ouais c'est ça, les dames d'abord quand ça fait ton bonheur... Bon j'me lance. Dit ma soeur  
  
Elle fit un ' Alohomora ' et la porte s'ouvrit par magie. La pièce était vide mais il y avait tout de même quelques effets personnels appartenant au gang des hamsters / écureuils présent alors on décida de rester et d'attendre patiemment qu'il vienne nous kidnappé. Viana jouait avec le Sikloos sur le lit et moi j'étais assis par terre et je la regardais. On resta comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que des petits couinements se fassent entendre de l'escalier. Viana rangea vite fait « Kuchi » dans son sac, parce que c'est comme ça qu'elle avait décidé de l'appeler.   
  
- Qui est là? Fit une voix ténébreuse appartenant à nul autre que Pablo le hamster  
  
- Remus et Vianasylla Lupin. Répondis-je comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde  
  
- Remus Lupin, c'est toi qu'on a libéré comme étant Sirius Black! Dit Pablo d'un ton accusateur  
  
- Oui monsieur, ou si vous préféré … oui hamster. Répliquais-je  
  
- Attrapez-les! Dit le hamster  
  
Et Viana écrasa un écureuil sans faire exprès, c'était la grand-mère à George. Je devais rester positif... au moins Peter ne pourra pas l'écraser. Et en un claquement de doigt on se retrouva dans la pièce sombre, qui était maintenant éclairé par une bougie qui flottait au plafond.  
  
- Attention l'éléphant rose qui voleuh veut te tuuuuuuuuuuuuuer, y' a une culière en boooois pis y voleuh, pis y' est rose, pis y' vole aussi, mais y' est rose, pis y' vole, sa couleur c'est rose... Disait James  
  
- J'ai entendu du bruit... Couina Peter  
  
- C'est................. L'éléphant rose!!! Cria James  
  
- Ferme-la Cornetordu, y' a quelqu'un qui vient d'arriver. Dit Sirius  
  
Sirius sauta pour prendre la chandelle qui flottait et le dirigea dans ma direction.  
  
- Traître, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Me dit Sirius   
  
- Je viens vous sauver. Répondis-je   
  
- Menteur! Cria Sirius et il sauta sur moi  
  
Viana qui était habituée aux querelles de Sirius et moi se dirigea vers Peter et James pendant que Sirius était en train de me tuer.  
  
- Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire d'éléphant rose James? Demanda ma soeur  
  
- LALALALALALILILILOLOLOLULULULU. Répondit James  
  
- Depuis que l'écureuil bleu y' est v'nu porter la patante en feu- Commença Peter  
  
- Chandelle? Dit-elle  
  
- Ouaip! La chanderelle, pis que James l'a pris dans ses mains la chanderelle pour lui tu-seul, qui nous laissait même po respirer un 'tit 'tit peu d'air d'la chanderelle, ben depuis c'temps-là l'éléphant rose qui vole veut le tuer. Dit Peter  
  
- La chandelle a été droguée, l'air qui en sort est empoisonné, vite il faut éteindre la chandelle! Dit Viana  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la chandelle qui avait roulé par terre quand Sirius avait sauté sur moi, et éteindit la flamme avec son pied. La pièce était à présent plongée dans l'obscurité. La seule source de lumière présente était celle que faisait le soleil de 5 heures par la fenêtre ouverte à plus de 15 mètres de hauteur dans cette immense pièce.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Dit Sirius qui venait de s'apercevoir de la présence de Viana  
  
Et Viana sauta sur Sirius qui la prit dans ses bras musclés maladroitement pour ensuite resserrer sa caresse avec plus d'assurance. Positif, positif, positif, je devais être positif... Au moins Sirius était pas en train de me trucider. C'était à présent le silence dans la pièce, James semblait revenir à ses esprit, Peter essayait de manger un morceau de roche qu'il avait trouvé sur le plancher de pierre, Sirius tenait ma soeur coller contre lui et moi j'essayais de retrouver mon souffle.  
  
- Bon bon bon, vous voilà tous réunis... Mou ah ah ah ah ah ah!!! Fit George  
  
- George, mon amour, laisse-moi sortir, j'ai jamais voulu écrasé Ricardo, je t'aime George! Fit Peter pendant que tout le monde le regardait dégoutté  
  
- Je peux te laisser partir mais eux - il nous pointa -, ils restent ici. Dit-il  
  
- C'est parfait, ça me dérange pas. Répondit Peter  
  
- Hey! Dis-je  
  
- J'imagine que t'as fait pareil quand les écureuils sont venus te libéré toi! Répliqua Sirius qui venait de lâcher Viana  
  
- Je suis parti chercher de l'aide! Répondis-je  
  
- Ouais, et l'aide que t'as ramené elle est où? Elle s'est perdue en chemin ou elle est en train de boire un café? Tssssss. Dit Sirius  
  
- T'as Viana juste devant toi! Lui dis-je  
  
- Quoi, tu veux dire que c'est ça notre aide? Franchement Rem' - Commença Sirius  
  
- Hey, je suis juste à côté de toi j'te signale! Répliqua Viana à Sirius  
  
- Euh, j'les dérange po trop j'espère? Demanda George  
  
- Non c'est corect, maintenant on s'en va! Dit Peter qui partit avec George  
  
Pendant que Sirius et Viana 'conversaient' ensemble, James et moi on soupira. Peter venait de partir avec George et nous on était coincé ici. Mais on eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps que Pablo et plusieurs autres inconnus apparurent. Mais il y avait un p'tit problème, les écureuils, comme les hamsters d'ailleurs, avait à présent la grandeur de géant, ils nous dépassaient tous de trois têtes minimum.  
  
- Hé bien hé bien, toujours ici? Fit Pablo  
  
- Oh mon dieu c'est quoi ça? Dit ma soeur avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de Sirius  
  
- Hé bien « ça », comme tu le dis, c'est votre pire cauchemar, mou ah ah ah ah! Répliqua Pablo  
  
- C'est drôle la similarité qu'il y a entre votre rire et celui de George qui vient de partir peu avant votre arrivée, oui, il est partit avec Peter, le gars qui 'a tué un de vos 'spectateurs'. Dis-je  
  
- Argggggggg! Y' va m'le payer, libéré mes prisonniers mais c'est quoi cette idée! cria-t-il rouge de colère, puis, à l'adresse de trois hamster et un écureuil il cria; Vous quatre, allez me les chercher et ramenez-les ici!  
  
Puis, tout devint silence dans la pièce. Je regarda James qui était debout face au hamster qui me regarda à son tour, je lu dans ses yeux de la peur. Je me tourna vers Sirius, il était assis à côté de Viana qui était couchée par terre, inconsciente. Sirius leva les yeux remplis d'eau vers moi.  
  
- Je ... je crois que notre... aide vient de s'évanouir. Me dit-il  
  
Puis il se leva et sauta sur le géant qu'était Pablo. James et moi étions cloués au sol, toujours conscient mais ailleurs. Avec un force soudaine venant de je-ne-sais-où, je couru vers le sac que Viana avait laissé par terre et James vint me retrouver.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire? Dit-il panniqué  
  
- Va aider Sirius, j'm'occupe du reste! Répondis-je pas plus rassuré que lui  
  
J'essaya de sortir doucement le Sikloos du sac mais il voulait pas sortir, alors je me dis ' pourquoi le sortir du sac ' et je me mis à frapper dessus avec mon pied, d'abord des petits coups pour ensuite donner des gros coups. Peut-être me trouvez-vous un peu sadique, mais c'est la vie de mes amis qui était en jeu, et en plus, c'était pas sadique du tout, c'était plutôt drôle de me voir 'varger' comme un débile après le sac... Et, soudainement, les trois hamsters et l'écureuil apparurent avec Peter et George.  
  
- George, espèce de couinf couinf couinf! Dit Pablo en les voyant arriver  
  
- Ouhhhhhhhhh, y' est en feu 'à soir, fit Peter, salut les gars  
  
- Peter... T'es de notre côté ou du leur, parce qu'on a besoin d'aide! Dit James  
  
- J'chu avec vous les gars voyons, et George aussi, allez les amis, tous sur Pablo! Répondit Peter  
  
- Non attendez! Dis-je  
  
Je pris le sac et l'envoya direct sur Pablo, tandis que George devenait à son tour un géant. Le sac retomba par terre et une lumière bleu en jailli comme une fontaine, puis, la fontaine se transforma alors en un serpent qui se dirigea droit devant, soit sur Viana qui était couchée par terre et qui fut pris de plein fouet. Sa peau prit une couleur blanche aveuglante et tout le monde se retourna. Lorsque la lumière s'éteignit, on regarda alors tous Viana mais elle avait disparu. Devant nous se trouvait madame Klint. Ses cheveux ternes, longs et blonds étaient à présent brillant, ses yeux bleu sombre autrefois caché derrière ses lunettes avait repris de la couleur, sa peau couleur pêche était rendue laiteuse et sa robe de sorcière grise paraissait être un rayon d'argent. Un entendit un sifflement.  
  
- James s'est vraiment pas le temps. Dis-je  
  
Et James ne pu l'admirer plus longtemps que Sirius avait déjà sauté dessus pour l'a frappé mais il fut envoyé par un force magique 10 mètres plus loin.  
  
- Non mais Sirius, pourquoi tu sautes sur tout le monde aujourd'hui? Demanda James  
  
- Ouais, depuis t'a l'heure t'arrête po de - Commença Peter  
  
- Les priorités les gars, priorité! Dit Sirius en se relevant  
  
- Etouraka limbus fuchiame guchi troy hyyotho. Créatures du mal, enfants des Limbes, que par les enfers ils s'en aillent et ne reviennent jamais, telle est ma volonté. Prononça l'ange  
  
Alors tous les écureuils et les hamsters présents furent déchiré par une lumière rouge oscillante et furent envoyé on-ne-sait-où, probablement dans un endroit où ils ne pourront plus faire de mal. Madame Klint se tourna vers moi, me regarda droit dans les yeux, puis se retourna et prit dans ses bras « Kuchi ». Et dans un éclair brillant, cette fois-ci bleu, elle partit avec Kuchi, nous laissant seuls.  
  
- Viana, où est Viana? Demanda Sirius  
  
- Ici... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Dit-elle  
  
- George - Commençais-je  
  
- Mais qui est George? Demanda ma soeur  
  
- Personne... 'Y s'est rien passé du tout, oublie-ça. Lui dit Sirius en la prenant dans ses bras  
  
- C'est bien tout ça mais... comment on fait pour sortir d'ici avant que la nuit tombe parce que ... je crois que c'est la pleine lune ce soir. Fit James  
  
Comme par hasard, une échelle traînait en bas de la fenêtre, alors on s'en servit pour sortir d'ici, et on n'y revint plus jamais. Ce soir-là, j'ai été dans la cabane hurlante, comme tous les autres soirs avec mes trois meilleurs amis, Sirius, James et Peter. Étrangement, personne ni ma soeur ne se souvint de George, et encore moins du mariage de Peter... C'était peut-être mieux comme ça, qui aurait pensé qu'un écureuil aussi innocent soit-il aurait pu causé tout ça....  
  
Note de l'auteure: J'ai l'impression que c'est tout le temps les 4 mêmes personnes qui lisent ma fic... Et ces temps-ci j'ai l'impression que c'est personne... Je m'encombre d'illusion en me disant que c'est les vacances et que les personnes n'ont pas juste ça à faire, lire des fics.... De tout manière y reste juste l'épilogue et c'est fini alors... Alors si vous avez aimé reviewez-moi, et si vous avez pas aimé, reviewez-moi! ( Le message est clair???) C'est votre avant-dernière chance de reviewez!!!  
  
RÉPONSES AUX... NON-REVIEWEURS:   
  
Alors comme vous pouvez remarquer je ne vais pas faire de réponses aux reviews pourquoi? PCQ JÉ PAS EU DE REVIEWS!!! J'espère pouvoir faire des réponses aux reviews dans le chapitre de l'épilogue pcq si non... si non j'en ferai pas kess vous voulez que je vous dise. SVP REVIEWEZ C'EST VOT' DERNIÈRE CHANCE D'ÊTRE RÉPONDU!!!!  
  
---Review---Review---Review---Review--- 


	11. L'épilogue

Titre: Send to me an angel  
  
Auteure, Autrice et Auteuse (vous m'comprenez???) : Tania (cé moi!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: Les persos et les lieux sont à la très vénérée J.K Rowling. Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est que l'intrigue (O_o) et mon bôoooooooo 'Mumus ( et oui vous m'avez bien compris, Rem')!!! Nop, lui avec y'est à J.K *snif snif *...  
  
L'épilogue : L'avenir n'est pas une question de choix, c'est la réponse du destin   
  
Les deux années qui suvirent furent passablement identiques aux cinq années qui avait passée. 'Farces après tours et tours après farces', telle a été notre devise pendant ce long séjour de sept ans à Poudlard, la fameuse école. Mais après… après les études, les profs, les devoirs, les leçons, les examens et enfin, après Poudlard, notre devise a un peu changé, pour, disons, ' je fais de mon mieux pour survivre' … Pas que tout était toujours contre nous, mais disons que tout était toujours contre nous.   
  
Le premier Maraudeurs, James Potter… Depuis leur cinquième année, Lily et James avait complètement changé d'attitude. Les cinq années précédentes, ils passaient le plus clair du temps qu'ils leur étaient donné ensemble à se quereller, mais un beau jour, dans une infirmerie quelque conque de Poudlard, ils avaient appris à converser, puis ils avaient appris… on va dire, pour le bien de l'histoire, qu'ils ont seulement appris ' autre chose '. Et après plusieurs années de vie commune à Poudlard et de ' autre chose ', la septième années arriva, comme pour tout le monde d'ailleurs, et c'était le moment de faire les ' au revoir, j'ai bien aimé te connaître ' car, tout le monde savait qu'on revoyait à peine une dizaine de personnes de l'école une fois ton diplôme en main. Mais pour Lily et James, ce fut… différent. Déjà avait-il leur diplôme qu'ils recherchaient une maison, et dès qu'ils eurent enfin trouvé une charmante petite maison à Godric Hollow, et ils se marièrent. Et bien que tout ceci fût passionnant, Lily commençait déjà à s'ennuyer. Alors quatre ans plus tard, soit à leur 21 ans, Lily eut enfin son … divertissement, ou plutôt l'annonce de son divertissement. James avait appelé un médecin pour venir examiné Lily parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, alors le médecin avait à son tour appelé une sage-femme et annoncé à Lily qu'elle était enceinte. Huit mois et 26 jours plus tard, un 31 juillet, arrivait un petit garçon, Harry Potter. Mais ni James, ni Lily eurent la chance d'en profiter longtemps qu'un sorcier aux cruelles intentions vint, un sorcier qui répondait au nom de Lord Voldemort... Il les avait tué, Lily et lui, et s'il avait pu il en aurait fait autant avec Harry mais quelque chose d'étrange s'était produit cette nuit-là, mais cette histoire-là, vous en connaissez déjà les grandes lignes.  
  
Pour la deuxième victime, Sirius Black… La vie n'avait pas été plus juste avec lui. Sirius et ma sœur, Vianasylla Lupin, avait formé un couple durant sept ans mais ne s'était jamais marié. Après avoir vécu une assez… étrange aventure composé d'écureuils et de hamster, Sirius avait enfin demandé à Viana si elle voulait bien sortir avec lui. Bien que, sans hésitations, ma sœur ait accepté, j'avais bien remarqué qu'elle était très proche d'un autre garçon, Wayne Fort, mais je croyais que c'était sans histoire, et ce l'était, pour le moment… Alors quand l'école fût terminée, ils s'achetèrent une maison à trois rues de James et Lily, un peu moins luxueuse mais confortable. Ils auraient pu s'acheter plus gros, mais Sirius s'avait acheté une moto volante hors prix. Alors ils habitèrent là quatre ans, seulement fiancé. Ils voulaient se marié dans un an encore, le temps d'avoir ramassé tout l'argent nécessaire, et après il voulait avoir deux enfants… pour tenir compagnie à Harry qui semblait s'ennuyer un peu, bien sûr. Et, par un soir où Viana était venue me rendre visite seule, le laissant à lui-même, Sirius décida d'aller faire un petit tour de moto jusqu'à chez James et Lily. Mais lorsqu'il arriva il remarqua la maison tout en débris, il se précipita à l'intérieur et réussit à tirer Harry, mais il ne pu rien pour ses parents. Il restait là, immobile, avec un Harry endormit dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme arrive. Sirius le reconnu et lui remit Harry, en lui laissant les clefs de sa moto, c'était Rebeus Hagrid. Sirius s'assit par terre et réfléchit à une telle vitesse que tout lui paraissait flou, même à Poudlard il n'avait jamais autant réfléchit. Et là, soudain, tout s'éclaircit, c'était Peter le coupable, ils avaient, James et lui, décidé de prendre Peter comme gardien du secret…grosse erreur. Alors Sirius se décida de retrouver Peter, et quand il le retrouva, il n'avait qu'une idée, le tué. Mais il n'en fit rien, car avant qu'il ait pu comprendre quelque chose Peter avait tué 13 personnes présentes, coupé un de ses doigts et disparu en prenant sa forme d'animagi. Alors Sirius fut envoyé à Azkaban en temps que dangereux criminel et Viana se maria avec Wayne Fort.   
  
Pour ce qui est de Peter, vous comprendrez que je ne m'attarde pas trop sur lui… Peter avait été et a été toute sa vie qu'un traître. Dès qu'il eut fini l'école il rentra dans la grande ' famille ' qu'était les mangemorts à cette époque. La nuit, tout le monde restait à l'intérieur, et ceux qui s'aventuraient dehors ne revenaient pratiquement jamais pour raconter comment c'était. Mais d'après les cris qu'on entendait ce n'était sûrement pas agréable… Même les moldus savaient qu'il se passait quelque chose mais ignoraient la vérité. Et dire que Peter était là-dedans, notre meilleur ami… Mais a-t-il seulement déjà été notre ami, c'est vrai, à part quand qu'il nous achetait des bonbons ou d'autres trucs du genre, il était pour nous juste 'le gars qui nous suit partout'. Mais il a quand même eut ce qu'il méritait, c'est vrai, maintenant tout le monde croit qu'il est mort, alors que diraient-ils s'ils le voyaient toujours vivant. Quand je repense à la tête que faisait sa mère quand on lui a donné son doigt, elle n'y croyait pas. Mais ce fut le comble quand ils lui remirent la médaille d'honneur. Elle savait bien que son fils ne serait jamais mort pour défendre un ami, ô oui elle le savait, et je m'en veut de ne pas m'en être aperçu plus tôt moi aussi. Et pour ce qui est arriver de Peter, et bien, il fut accueillit par une famille un peu trop chaleureuse pour lui, les Weasley. Mais au cour de la troisième année de son jeune propriétaire, Ronald Weasley, ce qui du arriver arriva, il fut découvert sous son vrai jour. Cette nuit-là, il s'en ait failli de peu, mais le jeune Harry nous arrêta, Sirius et moi, dans notre geste. Et il s'enfuit. Il s'enfuit et il rejoignit son ancien maître, Lord Voldemort.  
  
Quant à moi, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Dans toute cette histoire je ne fus qu'un malheureux spectateur. À cause de ma lycanthropie, je vécu seul dans une maison de Grande-Bretagne. Je fus pendant un temps professeur à la fameuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard, mais on découvrit ma vrai identité et je décida de partir. Je n'ai jamais eu de travail sérieux, seulement des petits boulots qu'on me demandait parfois. Voilà, je sais que c'est assez bref comme récit mais ma vie est loin d'être passionnante. De mes journées je ne fais pratiquement rien, mais les nuits de pleines lunes, c'est une toute autre histoire… plus sombre et quelque peu sanglante, peut-être vous la raconterais-je un jour, qui sait.  
  
- FIN -  
  
Note de l'auteure : Ce chapitre ( épilogue plutôt ) était pas tellement drôle, mais j'ai pas trouvé de niazeries à écrire… dsl, j'feelais sérieuse ( cé rare mais kand ça arrive ça pogne fort, lol )! C'est terminé, fini, … wow, c'est ma première fic que je faisais et je suis assez contente. J'aimerais vraiment ça que tlm reviews, au moins ceux qui ont lu ma fic, cé toujours gentil. Alors vous allez me revoir bientôt avec une nouvelle fic traduite de l'anglais : TIME AFTER TIME. Alors si vous avez aimé reviewez-moi, et si vous avez pas aimé, reviewez-moi! ( Le message est clair???) C'est votre dernière chance de reviewez!!!  
  
Remerciements : Merci à LMM, ma première et fidèle revieweuse, merci à Shiny, qui est aussi une grande revieweuse et une excellente auteure, merci à bibi, bien que souvent absente dans les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir quand même, merci à Miss Moony (adoratrice incontestée de Remus Lupin) qui s'est rajouté à la liste des revieweuses récemment, et merci à Cammy, toute nouvelle revieweuse de ma fic, merci tlm ^_^ j'vous aime fow fow!!!   
  
---Review---Review---Review---Review---   
  
Réponse aux Trois-Gentilles-Revieweuse-Svp-J'veux-Cinq-Reviews-Pour-Ce-Chapitre-Ci-Cé-Le-Dernier-Zivouplait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shiny : Hello! C'est correct si t'étais pas là t'es pardonnée! Alors merci pour ta review, ça va me manquer de vous répondre à tout le monde mais bon, j'espère que vous aller reviewer ma prochaine fic ( vous êtes mieux, de toute façon c'est un ordre ) et je vais pouvoir vous re-répondre encore, et MuseQ l'auteur de la fic en anglais va sûrement vous répondre elle aussi! Alors je te dis un petit message : continu tes deux fics elle sont vraiment bonne! Et un autre petit message : quand je vais poster ma fic va la lire, lol ! Kiss, bye!!!  
  
LMM : Salut! C'était bien les volcans? Alors comme ça t'es une français, est-ce que tu comprends tout dans ma fic ou y' a des choses qui se disent pas en France??? Bon alors j'ai bien aimé t'avoir comme revieweuse, t'étais très très gentilles ;-) ! Alors j'espère que tu vas aimer ma nouvelle fic avec 'Mumus komme persos principal … Et j'espère que je vais encore t'avoir comme revieweuse!!! Et juste comme ça pour savoir, est-ce que t'as une fic toi? Parce que si oui j'aimerais ça la lire… pis si non ben tu devrais en faire une ça s'rait l'fun! Bon ben bisous, bye!!!  
  
Cammy : Kof à toi aussi! ^_^ Je suis toujours contente d'avoir de nouvelle revieweuse, et merci pour le compliment ( ma fic est débile :-D … euh c'était un compliment hein? ) Lol, et juste 18 reviews pour 10 chapitre c'est pas beaucoup, c'est comme 2 reviews par chapitres à peine. Mais toi c'est quoi ta fic? J'aimerais ça la lire et je reviewerais sûrement! Alors merci pour le reviews, je pensais pas tellement avoir d'autres lectrices ces temps-ci mais bon, j'me suis trompée !!! Kissous, bye!!! 


End file.
